Intercambios
by Cloclosita
Summary: El amor entre Rin y sesshoumaru, al igual el de Inuyasha y Kagome se ve amenazado por unos padres muy formales...Podran ellos contra la marea?
1. Se ha ido

**Intercambios  
Se ha ido.**

2do capt

Sesshoumaru hacia lo posible para calmar a Rin, pero ella solo gritaba y lloraba arrodillada en la suelo sin fuerzas para moverse.

**-Noo! Por qué a ella Kami por qué! Es mi madre no te la lleves por favor no!**

**-Rin cálmate por favor ya viene una ambulancia, por favor tienes que ser fuerte!**

**-Como me pides que me calme, es mi madre! Es mi madre Sesshoumaru!**

**-Lo se Rin, pero cálmate por favor, alguien tiene que estar con tu padre en este momento.**

**-Quién fue el bastardo que le hizo esto quién!**

**-Rin hija, por favor mírame.**

Rin levanto la mirada con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

-**Mi vida no sabemos quienes fueron, entraron en la casa con armas y me dispararon, pero tu madre se interpuso y ...y..Kami por que no fui yo?**

**-Papá..por qué..?**

La ambulancia se llevo a Kame directo a la clínica que le indicaron.

Rin iba con Sesshoumaru en su auto a toda velocidad directo a la clínica.

Inuyasha se llevo a Kagome en su auto en el asiento de atrás para cuando despertara.

Inuyasha llega con Kagome desmayada a la clínica, y pide ayuda, enseguida la bajan con una camilla, y ponen en emergencia para tratar de despertarla.

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegan minutos después y ven a Inuyasha parado en la entrada de la sección donde estaba Kagome en una camilla aun desmayada. Rin no tarda en preguntar como esta y preguntar por el doctor que esta atendiendo a su madre.

Toyah Higurashi esta en la sala de espera, todo pálido y temblando de los nervios. Rin y sesshoumaru llegan a la sala y ven a Toyah, Rin corre hacia el y se detiene frente a el, buscando respuestas en sus ojos que solo mostraban una gran amargura y pena.

**-Papá..**

**-Rin hija mía, y tu hermana como esta?**

**-Ya despertó…cuando se estabilice viene para acá.**

Un hombre alto de blanca cabellera por su avanzada edad, con una bata verde puesta, pregunta por la familia Higurashi.

**-Yo soy el señor Higurashi.**

**-Dígame que sabe de mi madre por favor!**

**-Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos hacer nada, la bala atravesó su corazón, falleció en el instante que entro en el corazón.**

**-Kami no..! Doctor haga algo por favor, haga algo, ella no lo merece, déle mi corazón pero haga algo!**

**-Lo siento señorita Higurashi, pero es muy tarde, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.**

**-Rin mi niña, por favor cálmate, no te puedo ver así, yo también la perdí Rin, Perdí a la mujer que mas amo en el mundo!**

**-Papá qué paso?**

**-Kagome mi vida, tu madre...tu madre no pudo lograrlo!**

**- Noo! Papá, no es cierto...ella esta bien!**

**-Kagome no lo hagas mas difícil!**

**-Souta ella esta viva, ella esta viva! Es mi madre ella es fuerte ella lo logro, ella…ella..Kami! Por que!**

**-Souta por favor llévate a Rin y a Kagome a la casa, tengo arreglar los papeles aquí.**

**- La casa esta hecha un desastre, las voy a llevar al apartamento mientras la limpian.**

**-Esta bien, solo llévatelas!**

Souta, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, se llevaron a Rin y a Kagome. Souta se fue con Inuyasha, y Rin con Sesshoumaru.

**-Inuyasha gracias por estar aquí.**

Inuyasha que aun tenía la cara toda roja, no sabia que decirle a su novia, ni a su cuñado.

**Mi amor sabes que donde estés ahí estaré yo también…Souta, lo siento mucho… no se que decirte.**

**No tienes que decirme nada, con que estés apoyando a mi hermanita me basta para soportarlo.**

El celular de Sesshoumaru suena.

**-Sesshoumaru Youkai habla.**

**-Es Inutaisho hijo.**

**- Como estas, Como esta mamá?**

**-estamos bien gracias a Kami, todo ocurrió tan rápido que tu madre casi se desmaya, salimos corriendo como pudimos pero al ver lo que había pasado llame a la policía en seguida, nos quedamos en la casa esperando a que los investigadores terminaran de tomar el testimonio.**

**-Nosotros vamos para el apartamento del señor Higurashi, nos vemos allá.**

**- Esta bien.**

Corto la llamada...y seco las lagrimas de la cara de su amada, que aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

El celular de Rin suena, pero ella no contesta, suena tres veces más y ella no lo contesta.

**-Rin, amor, contesta el celular, puede ser importante.**

**-Nada es importante en este momento, ni mi vida lo es.**

**-Rin por favor no seas tan dura contigo misma.**

**-Sessh…no sabes lo que siento, no trates de aconsejarme.**

**-Si se lo que sientes!**

**-Tienes a tus padres juntos!...no sabes lo que se siente perder a tu madre!**

Sesshoumaru guardo silencio, era su carácter, prefirió quedarse callado antes de decir algo que empeorara las cosas.

El celular de Inuyasha suena.

**-Bueno?**

**-Inuyasha, donde están?**

**-Vamos de camino para el apartamento de higurashi, y tu donde estas?**

**-estoy en la casa aun, tu padre se fue me dijo que iba para el apartamento también, me quede porque Sango esta muy nerviosa, no la puedo dejar aquí sola.**

**-Sango?**

**-Si ella esta aquí a mi lado, no quiere pararse.**

**-Inu… es Sango?**

**-No es Miroku esta con ella en este momento esta en la casa aun.**

**-Pásamela por favor, quiero hablar con ella.**

**-Miroku pásame con Sango, dile que Kagome quiere hablarle.**

**-Bueno?**

**-Sango, por favor te necesito ahora mas que nunca, ve con miroku al apartamento de mi padre, recuerdas la dirección?**

**-Si, la recuerdo bien, te veo allá.**

**-Inuyasha, nos vemos en el apartamento entonces.**

**-Esta bien**.

Una vez en el apartamento, fueron llegando, el último que llego fue Miroku que venia con Sango.

**-Kagome!**

**-Sango se nos fue! La perdí, la perdí!**

**-Kagome tranquilízate por favor, mírame.**

**-Kami por qué se la llevo!**

**-Debes ser fuerte, eso es lo que ella hubiese deseado que sean fuertes, como lo era ella!**

**-Es tan difícil de creer Sango, el dolor no se acaba.**

**-Lo se Rin, Lo se, recuerda que yo no tengo a mis padres conmigo.**

Sango abrazaba a Kagome con fuerza, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

Inuyasha y sesshoumaru trataban de no ser tan explícitos frente a Inutaisho, ya que podían ser descubiertos, y eso agravaría mas las cosas.

**-Rin me ha llamado tu padre, viene en unos minutos, les pido que por favor sean fuertes delante de el, recuerden que por su avanzada edad no puede solo…**

**- Tiene Razón Señor Youkai, debemos ser fuertes por el, Rin, Kagome,**

**Debemos ayudarlo, el no puede con esto solo.**

**-Es tan difícil Souta, no se ni que pensar!.**

**-Solo nos tenemos que apoyar mutuamente, lo vamos a lograr, como siempre hemos logrado todo lo que hacemos juntos.**

Ya era pasado la media noche, Rin y Kagome dormían bajo el efecto de un calmante, y los demás estaban en vela esperando a que llegara Toyah Higurashi

**Se ha tardado demasiado ya, creo que deberíamos llamarlo al celular.**

**Conociéndolo debe estar solo en este momento, pensando.**

**Si el siempre hace eso, pero no esta de mas llamarlo.**

**Yo lo llamo.**

Souta lo llamo desde el teléfono del apartamento.

**-Diga.**

**-Papá donde estas?**

**- Estoy en el hospital aun.**

**- Souta no me quiero ir, ella esta aquí, no quiero dejarla sola.**

**-Papá, entiende por favor, a mi me duele también, pero por favor ven al apartamento.**

**-No puedo dejarla sola hijo, le jure que nunca la dejaría sola.**

**Se corto la llamada.**

**-Alguien que venga conmigo el no quiere irse, dice que no puede dejarla sola.**

**Yo iré, el ha sido mi amigo toda la vida, y debo estar ahí para el.**

**Tengan cuidado por favor.**

**Venimos en un momento, te amo Izayoi.**

Para Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru no era nada extraño que sus padres se demostraran su amor abiertamente. Lo veían como un ejemplo de cómo debían ser con sus esposas.

Sesshoumaru llamo a inuyasha para que fuera al balcón.

**No soporto verla así, me tiene el corazón hecho pedazos.**

**No eres el único hermanito, yo no se como puedo darle apoyo a Rin si solo recuerdo cuando murió mi madre.**

**Se que fue difícil para ti aceptarlo, y ahora ves como la persona que mas amas pasa por lo mismo que tu nunca le deseaste a nadie.**

**Pero debemos ser fuertes y estar bien por ellas Inuyasha, debemos apoyarlas como podamos.**

**-No se lo vas a contar?**

**-Para qué?...ella piensa que Izayoi es mi madre…mejor no la hago sentir peor, se sentiría culpable por lo que me dijo…**

**-Que te dijo?**

**-Que yo no se lo que se siente perder a mi madre…**

**-Eso debió dolerte…**

**-No del todo, ella no lo sabe, no la culpo por decirlo…**

-**Deberías contarle…**

**-No lo haré y fin del tema.**

Una hora más tarde llegaron Inutaisho y Souta, con Toyah.

**-Donde están mis tesoros?**

**-Están en tu habitación, no querían salir de ahí.**

**-Ven Souta, acompáñame por favor.**

Entraron en la habitación, Toyah sentía un nudo en el estomago al ver a sus hermosas hijas durmiendo. Se acerco a ellas y se sentó en medio de las dos.

**-Mis hijas, mis niñas, esto ha sido tan difícil para nosotros.**

**-Papá?**

**-Si Kagome soy yo…como estas mi vida?**

**-Me duele mucho la cabeza.**

**-Rin, como te sientes tu?**

**-Estoy mejor, pero no lo creo aun.**

**-Rin ya basta!...ya no sigas diciendo eso! Si paso y no hay vuelta atrás!**

Souta que no había llorado en todo el momento, por fin pudo desahogarse, cayendo sin fuerzas en el piso, con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

**Lo siento souta yo…**

**Esta bien te comprendo, a mi también me duele, pero por favor ya acéptalo…ella ya no esta.**

**Ven aquí hijo.**

Kagome lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

**-Papá te amo, cuentas con nosotros sabes que estamos aquí para ti.**

**-vengan chicos, acérquense.**

Los tres se acercaron a su padre y lo abrazaron, Souta por ser el mayor, decidió ayudar a su padre con los papeles, y Rin y Kagome, buscaron la ropa que le pondrían a su madre.

Ya han pasado 8 meses del acontecimiento. Rin entra en un ascensor y sostiene la puerta en lo que sesshoumaru entra con unos paquetes de compras en la mano.

**-Sabes eres el mejor ayudante que tengo.**

**-Sabes aun no es fin de mes, no te lo he cobrado.**

**-Oh, vamos, sabes que no me puedes cobrar aun.**

**-Si no es porque te amo y te respeto, creo que ya te hubiese hecho mía.**

**-Si y por eso no me tuvieras.**

**-Hum… te he dicho que te amo?**

**-Si, y yo te lo he dicho hoy?**

**-No, pero me gustaría escucharlo.**

**-Te amo.**

**-Y mi beso!**

Rin le dio un beso rápido antes de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor. Entraron en el penthouse de Sesshoumaru, y dejaron los paquetes en la cocina.

**-humf!...no me gusto.**

**-A no?**

**-No.**

**-pues no hay mas para ti hasta que lo recuerde.**

**-No te hará falta sentir mis labios y mis besos?**

**-Como eres de malvado conmigo, sabes que soy débil antes tus labios y tus manos.**

**-Lo se por eso los utilizo, para mantenerte conmigo.**

**-Crees que estoy contigo por eso?**

**-No, se que no es por eso…estoy 100 seguro de que me amas.**

**-Más te vale que lo estés, porque nada me dolería más que desconfíes de mí.**

Se fueron a la sala, sesshoumaru se acostó en el mueble, dejando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Rin.

**-Mi amor…**

**-Dime.**

**-Cuando podremos estar juntos como debemos?**

**-Creo que el día que nuestros padres comprendan que están en el siglo 21 y no en el renacimiento.**

**-Me molesta tener que mentirle a mi padre.**

**-A mi también al mío, pero que podemos hacer Rin, sabemos que ellos no lo aceptarían, por mas buenos amigos que sean.**

**-Lo se, te amo mi amor.**

**-Yo también mi niña.**

Rin acariciaba su larga cabellera que a ella tanto le gustaba. El la miro a los ojos, y se quedo perdido en su mirada, no sabia si estaba en la realidad o en la fantasía, pero sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

**-Sessh, mi amor.**

**-Eh? Que pasa princesa.**

**-Es que…**

Rin tenía la cara toda sonrojada.

-**Princesa porque estas toda roja?**

**-Es que…estas…**

Sesshoumaru se levanto rápidamente, y se sentó con un cojín encima.

**-Lo siento mi amor… es que no lo puedo evitar.**

**-Lo se, te entiendo, en parte es también mi culpa, se que a veces te provoco, aunque sea inconcientemente.**

**-No mi vida no digas eso…es que solo pensar en ti me hace sentir que estoy en las nubes.**

**-sessh…**

Rin dijo esto con un tono sensual y calido. Sesshoumaru sentía como su piel se erizaba al escuchar su voz.

**-Dime mi amor…**

**-Sessh… quiero demostrarte que te amo.**

**-Rin mírame a los ojos.**

Rin levanto su rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, se podía ver que la sangre ya no cabía en sus mejillas.

**-Mi vida, no tienes que entregarte a mí para demostrarme que me amas.**

**Yo estoy seguro de que me amas, lo he sabido siempre, y se que para ti ese momento es muy importante, y no quiero arruinártelo, yo no soy quien para robarte tus sueños.**

**-Lo se sessh…pero no quiero que me dejes porque no me entrego del todo…**

**-Rin! Como se te ocurre pensar que te voy a hacer eso! Eres lo mas importante para mi, eres lo que mas amo, no puedo vivir sin ti y así crees que soy capaz de hacerte eso!**

Esto enojo tanto a Sesshoumaru que el se levanto bruscamente del sillón y se puso a caminar en círculos, para no lastimarla con algún mal comentario.

**-Es que no puedo creer que pensaras que te voy a hacer eso Rin! Y sabes algo, ahora tengo una razón extra para no hacerte mía completa.**

**- que razón es esa?**

Rin dijo esto con la voz un poco apagada porque temía su respuesta.

**-Demostrarte que te amo por lo que eres y no por lo que me das o me haces.**

**-Sessh…lo siento no pensé que eso te molestaría tanto.**

-**Mi vida…no te preocupes, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y se que aun no estas lista para dar ese paso.**

**-Te amo sessh…**

**-Yo también te amo princesa…y espero que no me vuelvas a decir algo así, porque debes estar segura de que te amo.**

Se acercaron y el la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, de manera que no pudiera escaparse, la beso de una forma tal que sintió como ella perdía las fuerzas en sus brazos, mientras el jugaba con sus labios y su lengua, saboreando y sintiendo cada rincón de su boca y disfrutando de su amor.

Toyah Higurashi llama a Souta a su oficina.

-**Me puedes explicar que es esto?**

Señalando un fólder con unos papeles.

**-Eso es una inversión en una compañía millonaria, que nos hará crecer el capital. Por que?**

**-no sabes que compañía es esa?**

**-Si, por algo hice el trato con ellos?**

**-No Souta no comprendes, esa compañía es una de las peores compañías que hay en el mundo.**

**-Son tan malos que son millonarios!**

**-Como eres de tonto niño! Todo eso lo consiguen haciendo fraudes y chantajes.**

**-Que?**

**-Si así mismo, así es que espero que para dentro de los próximos segundos ese contrato quede cancelado y saldado. No quiero problemas con esas personas y mucho menos involucrarme.**

**-Entendido señor.**

**-Habla con Kagome para que lleve la parte legal del trato y puedan hacerlo de manera limpia y sin escándalos ni problemas.**

**-Entiendo.**

Dijo esto con la voz algo desanimada.

**-Hijo, no quiero que me mal interpretes, no quiero ofenderte, pero antes de hacer un trato con cualquier compañía o empresa, así sea la de tu mejor amigo, debes investigarlos profundamente, buscar referencias en todos lados, porque recuerda que cuando yo no este nadie te lo podrá decir, y tu serás el jefe de esta empresa, quiero asegurarme de que la dejo en buenas manos Souta, y estoy seguro de que esas manos son las tuyas, y las de tus hermanas. Espero que me comprendas que no he querido desanimarte, solo te he dado un pequeño empujón para que no ocurra de nuevo. Ahora ven acá y abraza a tu padre, dicen que los afectos no son permitidos en el trabajo, pero entre padre e hijo, son permitidos a cualquier hora.**

**- Gracias papá.**

Kagome llega a la casa. Entra y siente que esta vacía, aunque hay gente en ella, aunque no lo demostró nunca fue la mas afectada por la muerte repentina de su madre, Inuyasha entra tras ella con un maletín en la mano y unos fólderes en la otra.

**-Kagome, donde los pongo?**

**-Llévalos al estudio, voy enseguida, quieres comer algo?**

**-No, estoy bien, pero un vaso de agua no me vendría mal.**

**-Esta bien.**

Kagome eh Inuyasha estudian leyes juntos, así se conocieron. Inuyasha compro parte de las acciones del bufete de Kagome, y ahora el bufete es de los dos.

**-Inu…**

**-Dime.**

**-Que piensas si le decimos a nuestros padres la verdad?**

**-Que es muy arriesgado.**

**-Pero como lo sabremos si no hacemos nada?**

**-Lo se porque se que mi padre quiere elegir a mi esposa y tu padre quiere elegir a tu esposo y lo mismo con Rin y Sesshoumaru.**

**-Tienes razón.**

**-Solo piensa que te amo, y no te voy a perder kagome.**

**-Yo también Inu.**

**-Ahora dame mi beso que me tengo que ir.**

Kagome le dio un beso tan profundo y apasionado que Inuyasha casi no se podía controlar para no llevársela a la habitación mas cercana…la tomo de la cintura y le la pego tanto a el que casi no podían respirar. Hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. En ese momento escuchan algo y ambos se miran con cara de que algo pasaba.

**-Creo que nos vieron Inu…**

**-No es posible aquí esta todo cerrado.**

**-No lo se desde hace tiempo tengo el presentimiento de que nos observan.**

**-Si lo se yo también, mejor me voy antes de que nos vean de verdad.**

**-Espera, límpiate el labial.**

**-Ya?...te amo, nos vemos mañana en la oficina.**

Varias semanas después.

**-Inu voy a mi casa ahora, papá me pidió que los invite a cenar esta noche, me dijo que tiene que hablar con tu padre de algo muy importante.**

**-Esta bien, mejor así te puedo ver, y nos podemos escapar a los jardines.**

**-hum… no es mala idea, te amo.**

**-Yo también.**

Se corta la llamada.

Ya en la noche llegan los invitados, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru saludan a Toyah y luego a sus novias, y a Souta, luego entran Izayoi e Inutaisho y saludan de igual manera.

**-Como estas Toyah, Mira, te presento a mi sobrina Tomishiu, ella es hija de mi hermano mayor.**

**-Es un placer conocerla señorita.**

Tomishiu era una joven muy atractiva de 21 años, de larga cabellera dorada como el oro, y ojos grisáceos con brillo plateado, Era un poco alta, y esbelta, tenía unas curvas que cualquier hombre desearía recorrer, y piernas perfectas.

Souta se había quedado embelezado viendo la belleza que destellaba de la joven.

**-Chicos les presento a mi prima Tomishiu.**

**-Es un placer conocerte, soy Rin Higurashi, ella es mi hermana Kagome y el es mi hermano Souta**.

Souta aun no decía palabra, estaba idiotizado con su belleza.

**-Bueno ya que todos nos conocemos, Inutaisho acompáñame al estudio, tenemos que negociar algunas cosas**.

Rin y Sesshoumaru se miraron tratando de encontrar respuestas, pero ambos estaban en el aire, igual paso con Kagome, Inuyasha y Souta, que aun seguía idiotizado con Tomishiu.

Ambos hombres entraron al estudio, Rin y Sesshoumaru se fugaron al jardín, y Kagome e Inuyasha por igual.

Entre los arbustos una vez mas había una persona espiando y tomando fotografías.

Esta ves Sesshoumaru con su sensibilidad, pudo percibirlo, miro los alrededores, pero no vio nada, cerro los ojos y se concentro un momento, Rin le reprochaba que el no le ponía atención.

**-Rin has silencio!**

**-Que pasa sessh?**

**-Nos están espiando…los arbustos, quédate aquí…si ves que algo pasa corre adentro entiendes?**

**-Esta bien…t-ten cuidado Sessh…**

* * *

**AWWWWW...gracias a todas por sus reviews...la verdad que me puse super happy al ver que les gusto mi fic!...es el primero..se imaginan que estaba toda asustada...wow!...Pero gracias!...gracias especiales a mizuho mi hermana que fue quien me pego eso de escribior historias...y gracias a todas la que me dieron consejos...son muy bienvenidos...sigan dandome consejos...**

**por si acaso ( Inuyasha no es mio)**


	2. Se presentan mas problemas

3er cap.

**Intercambios  
Se presentan mas problemas.**

Sesshoumaru se acerco sigilosamente a los arbustos, la persona que los espiaba pudo notarlo y se fue corriendo antes de que Sesshoumaru se diera cuenta. Cuando el llego a los arbustos no encontró a nadie.

**-Humf! A de ser mi imaginación.**

**-Sesshoumaru?**

**-Esta bien no hay nada aquí.**

**-Creo que te estas volviendo loco Sessh…**

Se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura, le dio un apasionado beso apoyando su frente de la de ella.

**-Pero por ti mi vida…Te amo.**

**-Yo también Sessh…**

Inuyasha ve una persona correr a lo lejos, y se da cuenta de que salio de atrás de unos árboles, deja a Kagome con la palabra en la boca y corre tras la persona que iba vestida de negro.

**-Detente ahí maldito!**

**-Inuyasha que ocurre?**

**-Es un intruso llama a Sesshoumaru!**

**-Ten cuidado Inu…**

Inuyasha corría tras la persona que al parecer podía calificarse de corredor, pero no era suficiente para que Inuyasha lo alcanzara.

**-Sesshoumaru, ven corre!**

Sesshoumaru y Rin corrieron como linces hasta donde Kagome.

**-Sesshoumaru un tipo, una persona…parece que entro en la casa e Inu lo vio y corrió tras el…Has algo sesshoumaru!**

**-Llama a nuestros padres diles que estén alerta!**

Sesshoumaru que contaba con muchas clases de verano, para el arte de las espadas y su entrenamiento al igual que si hermano, corría mas rápido de lo normal, llego en instantes a donde estaba Inuyasha, Estaba sentado arriba del intruso, y justo cuando lo iba a desenmascarar, Sesshoumaru llamo su atención, provocando que Inuyasha se distraiga, y reciba un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo que se caiga hacia atrás.

Sesshoumaru bajo y tomo al intruso por los brazos, y los amenazo de romperlos si no decía quien era, el intruso no decía una palabra solo respiraba agitadamente y con miedo al ver la cara de Sesshoumaru enojado. Inuyasha se levanto del piso algo mareado, pero tomo la compostura, y se acerco a ellos, le quito la mascara de un arrebato, descubriendo la imagen del intruso.

**-No puede ser…**

**-Que haces aquí!**

**-Ustedes que se creen par de tontos!**

**-Epa! Cuidadito con tus palabras que ya mismo vas presa, por violación de morada, espionaje y golpear un civil.**

**-Que hacías aquí Kikio?**

**-Nada que les importe.**

**-Buenos pues dile eso a la policía, ya esta por llegar.**

**-No esperen que hable.**

**-Tu decides lo que haces, ya tienes varios cargos, aparte de los de intento de asesinato.**

**- Me encargare de ustedes, así sea desde el infierno!**

Kikio era una mujer alta, de buen físico, tenia ojos de mirada muy profunda, y era una de las peores criminales de todo Japón.

Higurashi y Youkai, salieron de la reunión, ya que escucharon el escándalo que había con las sirenas del carro de la policía.

-**Pero es que lo que ocurre aquí?**

Inutaisho se quedo frió al ver la imagen de kikio esposada y a Inuyasha con un fuerte golpe en la cara que comenzaba a dejar la marca de un puño con un anillo.

**-Pero por Kami, Inuyasha que te paso en la cara!**

**-Kikio me golpeo para escapar.**

**-Kikio!...Pensé que no volvería a saber de ti jovencita mal educada.**

**-Ojala y fuese solo mal educada, es una de las peores criminales de todo Japón.**

**-Por Kami, no me imagine eso nunca.**

**-Pues aquí la tienes, nos estaba espiando.**

La policía se la llevo, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha fueron llamados a declarar. Pero nadie sospechaba que ella aun tenia las fotografías que había tomado desde que los seguía…eran meses de fotografías de Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha y Kagome juntos.

Han pasado varias semanas, Inuyasha esta hablando con Inutaisho y le pregunta sobre que son esas largas reuniones con Toyah Higurashi.

**-Hijo, no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrán.**

**-Solo espero que no tenga que ver con la tonta idea de elegirme mi esposa.**

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Si padre es que considero que tengo la edad para elegir a mi esposa, además de que la mujer que elijas puede que no me guste, y te digo desde ahora que no pienso casarme con una mujer que no sea de mi agrado, en pocas palabras me muero antes de ir al altar con una novia elegida!**

**-Sabes bien que te casaras con la esposa que te convenga, y que yo elija!**

**-PUES DE SER ASÍ RENUNCIO AL APELLIDO Y A LAS EMPRESAS, DE TODAS FORMAS YA TENGO UN TRABAJO ESTABLE Y ME PUEDO CUIDAR SOLO!**

**-No vas a renunciar a nada! Porque yo lo digo y es el fin del tema!**

**-Has lo que quieras papá, pero no me caso con una novia elegida.**

**-Lastima que sea muy tarde, ya las elegimos y ya están los planes de la boda, y no podrás hacer nada en contra de eso, a menos que quieras vivir desempleado por el resto de tu vida!**

**-Ya las…eligieron…? A que te refieres? Con LAS ELIGIERON?**

**-Tu novia y la de tu hermano ya fueron elegidas y no hay vuelta atrás!**

**-Por que hablas en plural?**

**-Porque el padre de ellas esta interesado también y es un magnate de Japón…Y no se habla mas del tema, los detalles te los daré a su debido tiempo.**

**-Espero que recuerdes, que Sesshoumaru y yo sacamos tu carácter, o peor…**

Inuyasha abandono la habitación, Sesshoumaru lo esperaba en la puerta, tras haber escuchado el escándalo que armo Inuyasha, solo le pregunto como le fue.

**-Que crees, ya las eligieron…Me dijo que son hijas de un gran magnate de Japón.**

**-Humf!...**

**-Si eso fue lo que pensé.**

Miroku Entraba en la oficina de Souta, quien parecía estar en la luna.

**-Señor Higurashi?**

**-Hum!**

**-Me recuerda, Miroku Ikeyoi, de las Empresas Youkai.**

**-Si te recuerdo bien. Que te trae por aquí?**

**-Vengo a entregar estos documentos personalmente, ya Kagome Higurashi le ha dado el visto bueno, solo falta que lo haga usted y los firmen, deben estar presentes las firmas de usted y sus hermanas, y su padre.**

**-hum…ya veo, entonces déjamelos aquí, voy a sacar un momento para analizarlos, y luego haré una junta con todos los implicados y las Empresas Youkai, para entonces proceder a la firma.**

**-Bien, erhm…quiero preguntarte algo…**

**- Si dime.**

**- Es fuera de lo profesional…**

**-Hum…**

**-Es que quiero saber como puedo hablar con la amiga de tu hermana…**

**-Hablas de Sango?**

**-S-si ella…**

**-Creo que eres el hombre que necesito…**

**-Como?**

**-Si mira, este, es que…hace algunas semanas, la familia Youkai fueron a mi casa, y pues con ellos andaba una sobrina del Señor Inutaisho Youkai, y bueno quiero ya sabes…**

**-Hum…Comprendo**…

**-Muy bien hagamos un trato…Yo te consigo el numero de Sango, y tu me consigues el numero de Tomishiu…que dices?**

**-Creo que es un buen trato.**

Se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato, y cada uno se encargo de su parte.

En la prisión de alta seguridad, llega un hombre con aspecto imponente, apuesto a la vista, pero con cierto aire de maldad a su alrededor.

**-Quiero ver a Kikio.**

**-Un momento, por favor vacíe sus bolsillos, y deje sus objetos personales aquí.**

**-Listo.**

**-No lleva armas blancas, ni nada por el estilo?**

**-Créame que con solo pensarlo puedo matarlo, no necesito armas.**

**-P-pase Señor…**

**-Kikio, tienes visita, levántate rápido!**

**-Cuidadito como me hablas mal nacido!**

**-Si no la quieres pasar en solitario, será mejor que cuides tu boca, es muy linda para partirla.**

Kikio salio de la celda esposada, llevaron a un habitación de máxima seguridad donde la esperaba su visita.

**-Como es posible que permitas que me pudra es esta maldita cárcel!**

**-Siempre fuiste una estupida Kikio…nunca debí confiar en que harías el trabajo bien.**

**-Eres un mal nacido!...Como permitiste que me metieran aquí!**

**-Sigue siendo la misma estupida de siempre…vengo a sacarte…cállate la boca...es muy linda para tener que romperla, por hablar de mas…**

**-Eres tan malvado como el primer día…**

**-Sabes que esa es mi profesión…cúbrete la cara, nos vamos ahora.**

**-Listo.**

El hombre misterioso, saco un pequeño control de su bolsillo con un solo boton verde, lo presiono y al instante la mesa y las sillas que habían en la habitación, estallaron con una fuerza tal que solo quedaron pedazos de estas.

Los guardias se pusieron alerta, y comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar con armas tranquilizantes y demás. El hombre miro fijamente la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esta exploto como si fuese con un explosivo.

-**Nunca he conocido a nadie con tanta maldad como tu…**

**-hum…**

Los guardias estaban alerta esperando la salida de los peores criminales, justo cuando salio el hombre , hubo otra explosión haciendo que los guardias quedaran heridos en el piso, uno de ellos disparo hacia el hombre pero solo hirio a Kikio en una pierna. El hombre la cargo y corrió con ella en brazos hacia una salida, al llegar alli lo esperaban vehiculos blindados en los que se subieron en un instante y desaparecieron a lo lejos.

Al llegar afuera, un auto los esperaba, desaparecieron del lugar en instantes.

Las noticias no se hicieron esperar, en todos los noticieros hablaban de la fuga, y como ocurrió, algunos decían que era un brujo, otros que era una bestia, otros decían que era un demonio y hasta un mafioso llegaron a decir y así todos comentaban algo acerca del hombre misterioso.

Sango Va saliendo de la firma de abogados tras haber hablado con Souta, que le había dicho que fuera a cenar a la casa, con ellos, que quería hablarle de algunas cosas de las Empresas.

**-Cielos estoy tarde, mejor me apresuro a llegar.**

Sango iba caminando rápido, sin fijarse en su camino, cuando de repente se tropieza y se cae lastimándose una rodilla. Al ver el motivo de su caída, quiso que se le tragara la tierra en ese momento

**-Kami! Que buen momento para romperse un taco, y de los caros! '**

Siguió su camino quejándose hasta llegar a su carro, y salir a la mansión Higurashi.

En el camino iba algo distraída pensando en el apuesto hombre que se estaba a su lado en la cena de presentación, y que no había dejado de pensar en el.

**-Mejor no me hago de ideas, lo mas seguro es que tenga novia, un tipo como el no seria extraño que tenga una novia de esas todas tontas y vacías con el pelo tan rubio que si enciende un fósforo se le quema la cabeza. Pero es muy extraño que haya sido Souta y no Kagome quien me avisara de ir a cenar allá…Quizás se trae algo entre manos…**

En la casa de Inutaisho, están cenando, Miroku le dice a Tomishiu que quiere hablar con ella después de que termine la cena.

**-(que querrá Miroku, es muy extraño que me diga que quiere hablar conmigo, Kami y si se enamoro de mi…Digo con un joven como ese…Kami que apuesto es…)**

**-(No se que le voy a decir a Sango…Ella es tan hermosa…Kami gracias por enviarla!)**

**- (Realmente, en quien no puedo dejar de pensar es en Souta…Vaya si que es un joven hecho y derecho, y que trasero tiene…)**

**-Quien tiene un trasero así?**

**-Eh?**

**-Acabas de decir que trasero tiene, a quien te refieres.**

La cara de Tomishiu se torno rojo intenso al instante, lo había pensado en voz alta.

**Eh...no, no es nada… solo estaba pensando.**

**Bueno…**

La cena ya ha terminado, y están todos hablando, y riéndose, Izayoi, pide disculpas y se levanta de la mesa, llama a Keshimiku, para que levante la mesa.

**-Bueno Tomishiu, creo que es hora, necesito hablar contigo.**

Dijo esto con un tono serio y seco.

**-Esta bien, vamos a fuera.**

Una ves estaban a fuera.

**Sabes en realidad lo que quiero pedirte es tu teléfono.**

**Pero para que quieres mi teléfono si nos vemos casi ínter diario.**

**Es que no es para mí.**

**A no? Y para quien entonces?**

**No te preocupes, es alguien de confianza.**

**Bueno pues eso espero. Mira aquí esta en esta tarjeta.**

**Perfecto… no te arrepentirás lo prometo.**

**Te voy creer, pero no te acostumbres.**

En la mansión Higurashi.

**-Sabes sango, tengo un amigo, colega, que desea conocerte.**

**-Aha y quien es ese rábano?**

**-eh no creo que dirías lo mismo, solo quiere tu teléfono para invitarte a salir.**

**-Y porque no lo hace y ya.**

**-Es que le que da vergüenza…y además de que no tengo el derecho de darle tu numero sin antes consultarlo contigo.**

**-Puede ser, pero como no se quien es…**

**- Confía en mi por favor, cuando te h defraudado?**

**-Eh bueno no se tu pero un hombre con tres aretes y mas de 20 tatuajes…no es mi tipo…**

**-Esta bien lo siento fue esa ves…pero te prometo que este es bueno muy bueno.**

**-Esta bien, pero con una condición.**

**-Cual?**

**-Que si me pide que salgamos, vayas tú también…no se arréglatelas pero no me dejes sola.**

**-Esta bien, perfecto, no hay problema.**

**- Que se traen entre manos ustedes?**

**- Nada…**

Al otro día estaba Souta a primera hora en la Empresa Youkai esperando a Miroku.

**-Buenos días.**

**- Vaya tu si sabes lo que es madrugar.**

**- Pues saber de verdad me interesa mucho esa chica.**

**-A si de ella quería hablarte, estará comprometida.**

**-Que?**

**-Contigo, aquí esta su numero.**

**-Kami no sabes cuanto lo agradezco.**

**-Aquí esta el de Sango.**

**-Bien, que todo esta en orden…**

**-eh… no todo.**

**- Que pasa?**

**-Es que sango me dijo que si van a salir tengo que ir con ella, por lo menos la primera vez.**

**-Entonces eso no es problema.**

**-ah no?**

**-No…Yo salgo con Sango y tú con Tomishiu.**

**-Vaya no lo había pensado, pero es un idea genial!**

**-Lo se, o sea, es mi idea…**

**-No te cojas todo el crédito yo te ayude a conseguir el numero.**

**-Bien nos vemos el sábado a las 8 de la noche en mi casa.**

**-No mejor vamos a un restaurante, vamos a Momentos.**

**-Bien…**

**-En ese caso hasta entonces.**

Inuyasha recibe una llamada de Kagome.

**-Bueno?**

**-Inu…estas cerca de una televisión?**

**-Eh si estoy en el estudio.**

**-Pon el canal de noticias corre!**

**-Qué pasa espera.**

Explicaban el escape de Kikio con el hombre misterioso.

-**Se a fugado de la cárcel, la joven Kikio, que estaba bajo el peso de la ley por numerosos crímenes cometidos, uno de ellos contra la familia Youkai, aquí pasamos escenas de cuando fue arrestada en la residencia Higurashi.**

**-Kami!...Kagome estas bien?**

**-si yo si, pero no se por cuanto tiempo.**

**-Hablare con mi padre ahora, necesita saber lo que ocurre antes de que sea tarde, debo protegerlo a toda costa, llama a Rin y dile que hable con Sesshoumaru.**

**-bien le diré a mi padre también, nos vemos en la firma?**

**-esta bien.**

Se corta la llamada, ambos corren a dar la voz.

**-Papá, soy Inuyasha, se escapo Kikio de la cárcel, corremos peligro, donde estas?**

**-Estoy en la oficina, ven aquí lo mas pronto posible, creo que se quien la ayudo a escapar.**

**-Cómo sabes eso?**

**- La cámara de la cárcel firmo algunas cosas…y creo haber visto a alguien que conozco muy bien.**

**-Bien ya estoy de camino.**

Se corta la llamada, Inuyasha llama a Kagome.

**-Mi amor?**

**-Si dime.**

**-Voy a la empresa ahora, creo que estaré en la firma como en dos horas.**

**-Está bien, solo ven por favor…**

Esto último lo dijo algo temblorosa y parecía que lloraba.

**-Estas bien Kagome?**

**-S-si no te preocupes…es solo por los nervios.**

**-Bueno no te preocupes no te va ocurrir nada.**

Se corta la llamada, Inuyasha llama a Sesshoumaru.

**-Sesshoumaru estas con Rin?**

**-No voy camino al centro fotográfico.**

**-Cuando llegues sal a buscar a Kagome al bufete, y llévala a mi apartamento, nos vemos allá en dos horas.**

La llamada se corta, Inuyasha va a toda velocidad. Llega a la empresa en minutos.

Sube las escaleras como un rayo, llegando al décimo piso casi sin pensarlo, se detuvo y tomo el ascensor.

**-Padre estas bien?**

**-Si hijo, toma asiento, debo explicarte algunas cosas, también me gustaría que estuviera Sesshoumaru aquí, pero ya me dijo que iba a buscar a las hijas de Higurashi.**

**-Yo le explico a el después. Pero dime quien es ese hombre?**

**-Su nombre no importa ahora, el era dueño de una de las empresas que conforman las empresas Youkai.**

**-Por que dices era?**

**-Bueno sucede que hace algunos dos años, habíamos firmado un contrato con su empresa en la cual el 25 de la empresa pertenecía a el y el 25 de su empresa a nosotros, es un tipo de convenio mutuo, así no deberían haber fraudes, porque lo que afecta mi empresa lo afecta a el y lo que afecta su empresa me afecta a mi, el caso es que el contrato no tardo en romperse, el intento hacer un fraude con el contrato, luego de que lo firmamos, intento cambiar algunas cosas, como que las empresas Youkai serian se el y yo me quedaría en la calle en pocas palabras, pero uno de mis abogados descubrió sus intenciones, y todo se vino abajo, rompimos el contrato legalmente, y su empresa se vino abajo en meses, el me culpa de su mala suerte y de haberlo perdido todo, después de todo quien necesitaba la ayuda era el.**

**-Entonces por que es tan peligroso?**

**-Puede ser muy agresivo, tiene seguridad creo que hasta en la comida, así es que ten cuidado si piensas intervenir en eso.**

Inuyasha llega al apartamento a toda velocidad, al desmontarse del auto siente como un frió le recorre la espina, siente cierta incomodidad que le parecía poco peculiar.

Al entrar en el apartamento ve todo hecho un desastre, corre al balcón, y ve a Sesshoumaru tendido en el piso inconsciente y escucha llantos en las habitaciones

Despertó a Sesshoumaru, y luego fue a la habitación a ver que pasaba, encontró a Rin y a Kagome abrazadas llorando.

-Mi amor!

-Inu!

-Estas bien mi vida no te ha pasado nada, mírame a los ojos y dime que estas bien!

-ya no están aquí?...ya se fueron?

-Quienes mi vida?

-Los que entraron al apartamento!

-No hay nadie solo Sesshoumaru Rin tu y yo…

-Kami Inu me asuste tanto!..pensé que moriría!

-No mi vida no digas eso no lo menciones, no lo pienses!

Las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos, aunque Inuyasha demostraba ser un hombre frió, a veces era el mas sensible de todos, mas si se trataba de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru por otro lado, se aferraba a Rin como un niño que acaba de encontrar a su madre en un centro comercial. Rin no lloraba pero estaba muy callada e inmóvil, parecía esta congelada en el tiempo.

Inuyasha le explico todo a Sesshoumaru, solo pensaron en esperar otro ataque para poder hacer algo, no lo buscaron, mas bien dejaron que el los encuentre.

* * *

Gracias a todas por seguirme y por decirme que publique de nuevo...la verdad es que tuve un leve blokeo mental!  
pero gracias por seguirme!...su consejo es bienvenido..acepto toda clase de criticas...! que sean mas constructivas por favor!

besitos! cloclosita!


	3. Eres mi angel

* * *

Cap. 4 

Tres mese después.

Rin y Sesshoumaru están en el estudio fotográfico de Rin.

Sesshoumaru tiene a Rin presa contra la pared y le da incontables y largos besos apasionados.

**-Sessh…espera..**

**-que pasa…mi...mi vida...**

**-es... que no puedo… respirar… **

**-Lo siento querida…**

**-esta bien…estoy feliz…con el hombre que amo…**

**-Te amo bebe.**

En ese momento tocan la puerta. Rin se arregla rápido la cara y el cabello, y sesshoumaru se sienta en una silla de tomar fotografías.

**-Pase!**

**-Rin como estas?**

**-Eh?..bien aquí…le estoy tomando unas fotos al señor Youkai.**

**-bueno pues cuando termines me avisas, quiero tomarme unas fotos 2x2, para un archivo de la compañía.**

**-bien, te llamo en un segundo papá.**

**-Bien.**

Cuando salio, Rin tomo aire y respiro aliviada, se quedo mirando fijo a sesshoumaru.

**-Sabes esto de andar a escondidas ya me molesta demasiado…mi amor le mientes a tu padre como si fueras una adolescente, una mujer de 23 años no debería hacer eso.**

**-Lo se…Sessh…es que, sabes que es complicado, no se como estas tan tranquilo, si a ti te eligieron a tu prometida, aunque no la conozcas, pero ya es casi un hecho.**

**-Estoy tranquilo porque no es un hecho, y no hay fuerza en el mundo que me haga cambiar de idea, es a ti a quien amo Rin.**

**-Yo también te amo, solo necesito encontrar la forma de decírselo sin que estalle como volcán hawaiano.**

**-Me voy…tu padre espera por ti afuera.**

**-Bien, te amo.**

Se dieron un dulce beso y se quedaron con la cara de tontos enamorados.

**-Señor Higurashi, ya puede pasar, Tiene usted una hija muy buena con la cámara.**

**-Gracias, dile a tu padre que espero que no falte a la reunión de hoy.**

**-Le diré.**

Sesshoumaru salio del centro fotográfico pensando en su amada.

**-Que haría yo sin ti Rin…Que haría?**

Souta esta con Tomishiu en la casa de los Youkai.

**-Sabes quiero que trabajes en las empresas.**

**-Para que? Yo tengo un trabajo bueno y estable.**

**-Es que no me gusta…creo que te están explotando.**

**-pues yo no lo veo de esa manera, pero lo pensare.**

**-Bien, solo me tienes que decir y te daré una cita para que llenes las solicitudes y todo eso que se necesita…creo que estarías bien en el área de gerencia de publicidad.**

Souta se acerca a ella, y la toma de la mano, se podía ver de lejos como le tiemblan las manos, pero fuera de eso tiene el aire de seguridad.

**-Sabes desde hace unos meses he querido decirte algo.**

**-Eh…bueno soy todo oídos…por algo somos amigos no?**

**-Erhm…si, e- es que yo no quiero ser tu amigo…digo si quiero ser tu amigo pero es que no de ese tipo de amigos, me refiero a mas que un amigo…yo…yo quiero que…**

Tomishiu no lo dejo terminar la frase cuando brinco a sus brazos y beso sus labios con la dulzura de la azúcar derretida.

**-Por que tardaste tanto para decirlo?**

**-eh?...ah...es que…**

Souta no se contuvo y esta vez no termino la frase y se acerco a sus labios hasta que estaban unidos en un beso ardiente y apasionado.

**-Creo que eso lo dice todo.**

**-Es que no sabia como decírtelo, pero te quiero, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero estar contigo, que seas parte de mi vida, quiero que me digas que si.**

**-Ya lo hice.**

Ella lo beso con ternura, y el la abrazo por la cintura como quien no quiere que la vean.

**-Solo debo advertirte algo…es que mi padre e Inutaisho, no deben saber de esto.**

**-por que no?**

**-pues porque ellos viven en la edad del renacimiento y creen que deben elegirme mi esposa, y bueno como ves, creo que ya mi corazón eligió una mujer para querer, y no la quiero dejar ir por ellos dos.**

**-ya comprendo, pero no te preocupes, por mi no se enteran.**

**-Te quiero…**

**-Tardaste mucho en decirlo…Yo también te quiero.**

Inuyasha y Kagome están en el bufete de Kagome.

**-Sabes quiero saber a que saben esos labios.**

**-Hum…pareces fiera encerrada.**

**-Sabes que estoy loco por ti mi amor.**

**-Si…y sabes algo…te dejare saber a que saben mis labios cuando estemos solos.**

**-Creo que no aguantare.**

**-Entonces no los probaras.**

Inuyasha la tomo por la cintura y la giro de frente a el, la miro fijo a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, dejándola queriendo mas.

**-Como eres de malvado, me encanta cuando haces eso.**

**-Y a mi como te sonrojas.**

**-Te amo.**

**-Quiero que me lo demuestres.**

**-No Inuyasha, no me pidas eso por favor.**

**-Anda mi amor no seas así conmigo, sabes que te deseo.**

**-Si lo se Inu…pero sabes que no debemos…**

**-Bien, no te presionare, pero de todas formas quiero que vayas esta noche al apartamento, quiero pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, y además es nuestro tercer aniversario de novios…ya son tres largos años de un amor escondido.**

**-Si lo se, ha sido difícil, mas ahora que papá anda pendiente todo el tiempo de mi.**

**-Bueno entonces nos veremos allá esta noche?**

**-Si, salgo en 20 minutos, me voy a la casa, me alisto y salgo, estoy allá como a eso de las 8, no importa?**

**-Esta perfecto, me da tiempo para arreglarme.**

Inuyasha salio del bufete, y fue directo al apartamento a terminar de hacer algunos arreglos, puso, velas, pétalos de rosas, flores por todos lados, una botella de vino tinto y una de vino rosado para Kagome, se baño y se puso unos jeans y una camisa azul claro.

Rin esta saliendo del estudio fotográfico, se va por la avenida, para pasar a buscar helado antes de ir a la casa.

Llama a Toyah, para saber de que sabor quiere su helado.

**-Hola papá?**

**-Si?**

**-Voy a comprar helado de que quieres el tuyo?**

**-Cómpramelo de Cherry con Granola.**

**-Tu y tus mezclas raras, esta bien, llego a la casa como en 30, el trafico esta mas o menos normal hoy.**

**-Bien.**

Se corta la llamada.

Rin se da cuenta de que hace un momento un carro no le permite cambiarse de carril, baja la velocidad para que le de mas espacio, pero el carro también la baja.

Rin toma su celular y llama a la policía.

**-Bueno?**

**-En que podemos ayudarle?**

**-Tengo un carro en frente que no me permite pasar, tiene aspecto sospechoso, he tratado bajando la velocidad pero también la baja…**

**-Donde se encuentra señorita?**

**-estoy en la avenida Sakimi llegando al elevado para llegar al centro de la ciudad.**

**-Ya la ubicamos señorita, mantenga la calma y quédese en la línea, en seguida resolvemos su problema**.

Dos patrullas de policía y una patrulla motorizada, salieron de atrás de Rin y detuvieron ambos vehículos.

Rin se quedo en el carro, y espero a que la policía se acercara.

**-Señorita Higurashi?**

**-Si, soy yo.**

**-Conoce usted el vehiculo que va delante de usted?**

**-No señor, pero como sabe mi nombre?**

**-Pues el conductor si la conoce a usted.**

**-Eh?...pero quien puede ser, no veo nada desde aquí.**

**-Venga conmigo, lo puede identificar.**

Rin se desmonta del vehiculo y sigue al oficial, solo para ver la imagen de Sesshoumaru esposado, con cara de pocos amigos.

**-Rin!...que paso?**

**-Sesshoumaru, por Kami.., pero que haces aquí? Y así?**

**-Eh bueno pues al parecer alguien llamo a la policía, porque estaba impidiendo el paso de una señorita.**

Dijo esto ultimo con algo de sarcasmo.

**-Es que no reconocí tu carro, ni siquiera es tu carro.**

**-No es nuevo lo cambie ayer, pero pensé que me habías visto cuando te rebase.**

**-Pero no te vi…Lo siento…Esta bien no presentare cargos, fue un error.**

**-Esta segura?**

**-Si es un amigo, fue un error mió, disculpe los inconvenientes.**

**-Bien no hay problema, para la próxima mejor asegúrese.**

**-Gracias por hacer bien su trabajo.**

Sesshoumaru tenía cara de pocos amigos.

**-Anda mi amor, ya quita esa cara, fue un error, soy humana.**

**-Solo si me das un besito.**

**-No en publico, si quieres me sigues, voy a comprar helado, y a llevarle a papá, me esta esperando en la casa.**

**-Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho…Sabes, mejor me voy al penthouse ahora, y nos vemos allá en dos horas.**

**-Es una buena idea, así me puedo bañar y me pongo linda para mi noviecito lindo.**

**-Lindo?...yo no soy lindo…mas bien soy irresistible.**

**-Bueno nos vemos allá entonces.**

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Rin compro los helados y los llevo a la casa, se quedo un rato con su padre y luego se fue a bañar para ir a donde Sesshoumaru.

Rin esta en la ducha pensando en el regalo de aniversario.

**-(En dos semanas estamos de aniversario, yo no se que regalarle!...que no tiene el que yo puedo darle…quizás una camisa…no lo creo tiene tantas que creo que algunas no se las llega a poner…un perfume?...puede ser…tendría que averiguar cual es que le gusta…se daría cuenta además es muy poco lindo para el…bueno cuando llegue el momento lo sabré…que bueno seria tener a mamá ahora, ella me ayudaría a elegir un regalo…)**

En el apartamento de Inuyasha.

**-No te quites la venda, no mires. **

**-Esta bien, pero no se que es lo que tramas.**

**-Mi amor, vamos confía en mi.**

**-Confió en ti, pero no en tus locuras, el bonjing jumping, no es nada divertido si no estas preparado.**

**-Vamos me disculpe contigo por dos semanas, pensé que te gustaría, siempre has sido aventurera.**

**-Si lo tengo pero no como el tuyo créeme.**

**-Muy bien ya llegamos, te voy a quita la venda.**

**-Ohh!...Inuyasha!**

Kagome estaba sin respiración de la emoción que sentía a ver el apartamento decorado.

**-Kami creo que me desmayo!**

**-Si te desmayas lo arruinarías, mejor dame un besito y dime que me amas.**

**-Quieres un besito?...solo uno?**

**-Eso te pedí creo…**

**-Sabes…te voy a dar un millón de besos por esto..!...te amo…!**

**-yo…**

Kagome no hizo esperar su beso, y le brinco arriba, le beso con la pasión que nunca lo había hecho, provocando que a Inuyasha se le animaran otras cosas.

**-Eh…Inu…**

**-Que? lo se Kagome…lo siento.**

**-No lo sientas…es que es por mi verdad…te provoque…**

**-No importa…solo dame un segundo para yo calmarme…**

**-Lo siento mi amor…**

**-Esta bien…eres mi burbujita…te amo.**

**-Yo también Inu…Siento mucho el no poder entregarme del todo a ti…pero si quieres te doy permiso para que lo busques por otro lado y…**

**-Quee!...estas loca mujer!**

**-Inu es que yo se que tienes necesidades…**

**-No me importan mis necesidades, como crees?...no quiero estar con otra mujer que no seas tu!...y espero que no lo repitas…**

**-Hai!...lo siento.**

**-Esta bien…mi amor..te amo…solo recuerda eso..no voy a presionarte.**

**-Hai..!...yo también mi amor…**

Se besaron deseando fundirse en el cuerpo del otro, después de todo era muy extraño verlos discutir por cosas así.

En el apartamento de Sesshoumaru.

**-Hola cielito.**

**-Cómo estas?**

**-Bueno me siento mejor después del baño que me di, estoy algo estresada, no es fácil llevar el estudio fotográfico y las empresas...**

**-Necesitas mucho cariño y amor.**

**-Sabes que necesito ahora?**

**-Hum creo que puedo saber, pero dime tú…**

**-Un beso tuyo.**

**-Entonces te daré eso y mas…**

Sesshoumaru la acerco a ella lentamente, como queriendo torturarla, y la beso con los labios cerrados luego lentamente se fue haciendo espacio en su boca para introducir su lengua y saborear el delicioso sabor que tanto lo emocionaba y lo hacia volar. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda formando una fina línea con su dedo por su espina, sintiendo como Rin se erizaba en sus brazos, mientras el iba bajando una de sus manos por su cuello, haciéndola buscar aire, y luego de que ella se separa un segundo, volvió a besarla, sintiendo como la cara de su amada se ponía caliente, Rin se sentía prisionera de tal beso, que la llevaba a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, en su mente estaba todo como en el cielo, pero su conciencia le pedía que se separara para no terminar en algo que podía arruinar su relación.

**-Sessh…**

**-Shh…tranquila mi vida…**

**-No sessh…espera…no sigas…**

**-Que pasa?**

Sesshoumaru la miraba con cara de confundido.

**-Es que si no te detienes, puedo hacer una locura y no se que puede pasar después…**

**-Princesa, no haré nada sin tu consentimiento, te amo…**

**-Podemos solo quedarnos abrazados y besarnos?...no te emocionaras?**

**-Mi vida, ya lo estoy, pero no te preocupes por eso, ya estoy acostumbrado, se me pasara en un instante.**

**-Lo siento…Sessh, estas seguro de que quieres continuar así?**

**Rin, ya hablamos de esto, ya te dije lo que pienso, si vas a dudar me lo dices y me borro de tu mapa conceptual.**

**-No quiero que te borres de mi mapa, no es a eso que me refiero!**

**-No y entonces a que?**

**-Es que debe ser difícil para ti estar con una niña después de todo me llevas 5 años.**

**-Rin mil veces te he dicho que la edad no me importa…Eres tu quien me importa, eres todo para mi, y si desconfías de mi, entonces me siento mal, porque siento que no te he demostrado bien mi amor…**

**-Si lo has hecho, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, solo con mirarme con esos ojos de cachorrito feliz y decirme que me amas más que a tu vida.**

**-Entonces no dudes mas de mi amor…voy a esperarte el tiempo necesario.**

**-Te amo sessh…**

**-Yo también mi amor…**

Sango y Miroku están saliendo de una tienda de comida rápida. Van caminando por la acera hasta el auto de Miroku.

**-Cuales son tus flores favoritas?**

**-Los claveles.**

**-Por qué?**

**-Bueno, antes de que mis padres murieran, en la casa que vivíamos mi madre tenía un jardín de claveles y uno de orquídeas, a ella le encantaban, siempre me ponía un clavel en la mesita de noche, lo cambiaba cuando se ponía feo, pero mejor no hablemos de eso.**

**-Lo siento, no quería que recordaras eso…**

**-Esta bien, no sabias…**

Mas adelante Miroku vio un señor vendiendo flores.

**-Señor me da dos claveles, los más hermosos que tenga.**

**-Aquí tiene señor.**

**-Gracias.**

Miroku con cara de pícaro, le entrego los claveles a Sango a la vez que le decía un cumplido.

**-Dos claveles para la más hermosa de todas las mujeres.**

**-No sé si la mas hermosa, pero si la mas dichosa**.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al auto, antes de Sango entrar, Miroku la tomo de un brazo y le hablo al oído.

**-Sabes que eres hermosa verdad?**

**-Creo que me lo habías dicho hoy…**

**-No Sango eres la mujer que quiero para mi…**

**-Yo…mejor vamos, ehr…Kagome me espera para ver unos documentos**.

Miroku bajo la mirada y apretó un puño.

**-Esta bien, vamos.**

Durante todo el camino Sango iba con la cara colorada y Miroku en un silencio exasperante.

-**Sabes no tienes que ser tan silencioso conmigo…**

**-Hum…**

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en la firma, leyendo unos documentos.

**-Sabes me encanta verte trabajar, te ves tan linda cuando estas concentrada y con el ceño fruncido.**

**-Me veo linda con cara hambre?**

**-Jaja…si te ves preciosa.**

**-Hum…si creo que el hambre te hace efecto, deberíamos ir a comer, creo que Sango no llega ahora, salio con Miroku.**

**-Bien podemos ir a comer al frente, venden unas hamburguesas muy muy ricas!**

**-Bueno si esta bien, ya no aguanto mas.**

Se fueron al frente a comer, ya que ambos tenían horas trabajando no les vendría mal un pequeño descanso.

Ya estaban en el lugar, estaban sentados esperando la orden.

**-Kagome, la policía no ha dicho nada con respecto al asesino de tu madre?**

**-Realmente no han dicho nada, hace unos tres meses que no se nada de eso…parece como si hubiesen dejado el caso en el aire…**

**-No deberías ir a averiguar que pasa?**

**-Puedo ir, pero no quiero ir sola, y no quiero decirle a papá, el se pondría triste, cada ves que piensa en ella sus ojos se apagan y se pasa horas en silencio en el jardín, es como si ella acabar de morir para él…**

**-Y tu?...como te sientes?**

**-Yo tengo que lidiar con ello cada día, aun se me hace difícil llegar a la casa y no sentir un vació que nunca se llena…es difícil…**

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas.

**-Mi amor, no, no llores, no puedo verte así, por favor, anda…**

Inuyasha pasó su pulgar por su cara para secar sus lágrimas, y Kagome agarro su mano.

**-Lo se, se que no es fácil, pero en ves de llorar, mejor piensa que esta en un lugar mas hermoso, esta tranquila… y algún día encontraran al asesino y el pagara su crimen.**

**-Que Kami te oiga Inu…quisiera tenerlo de frente aunque sea un segundo, así por lo menos sabría quien lo hizo.**

**-Lo vas a saber mi amor, no te preocupes, no hay crimen que no se descubra.**

**-Gracias Inu… no se si lo hubiera superado sin ti.**

**-No te preocupes mi amor, yo te amo, y siempre voy a velar por tu bien estar…serás la madre de mis hijos, tengo que cuidarte bien.**

**-En serio quieres tener bebes?**

**-Claro que si!...todos los que tu quieras!**

**-Gracias Inu!...te amo!**

**-Yo también mi amor…**

El mesero llega con la orden, y comen en un santiamén…luego de comer un postre entre los dos, llegaron a la oficina, y notaron que Sango aun no llega.

**-Hum… estamos solos…sabes que se me antoja?**

**-Es extraño que aun no llegue… me preocupa.**

**-Shhh…creo que no comí suficiente postre…**

**-Ah…con que en eso piensas…**

**-Si…Te amo.**

**-Yo también mi curucucú!**

Unieron sus labios en un ardiente beso casi quedándose sin aire.

Inuyasha la abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca.

**-Inu mi amor…me estas lastimando.**

**-Perdón..es que me emocione, no quiero dejarte ir.**

**-Eso es lo que me encanta de ti!**

**- Desde hace unos días que tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a nosotros, casi un duermo teniendo pesadillas de que nos separan, y te veo llorar de dolor y mi corazón se hace trizas..**

**-Shh…mi amor, nunca repitas eso…eso no va a pasar, nosotros nos amamos y con eso basta para que no nos separen.**

**-Lo se mi amor, pero ellos no lo saben, eso es lo que mas temo.**

**-Yo estaré aquí para hacer que olvides esos temores…no se que haría sin ti Inu…estoy tan acostumbrada a ti, a tu esencia, a tus besos, a tu forma de mirarme y de cuidarme, que no me imagino en brazos de otro, no me imagino lejos de ti…**

**-Lo se mi amor, se lo que sientes porque yo siento lo mismo, lo único es que no te imagino en brazos de otro hombre que no sea yo… Te amo como nunca he amado, y creo que si no te tuviera a mi lado, ahora no seria quien soy…**

**- Eres mi todo, eres la luz de mis ojos…nunca dejare de amarte, te lo prometo Inu…**

**-Eres mi ángel de la guarda, eres mi sueño, nunca dejare de amarte, nunca tratare de lastimarte, y si algún día te hago llorar, serán lagrimas de amor, de felicidad…**

El beso no se hizo esperar, en ese momento llega Sango algo distraída, con la mirada perdida y el rostro totalmente rojo, como si le hubiesen apretado para que su sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas.

**-Sango!... Que ocurre!**

**-Estas bien?**

**-Eh?...Eso creo…Kagome?**

**-Sango mírame que te ocurre?**

**-Yo…y-yo, que…**

En ese momento sango cae al suelo arrodillada, Kagome la abraza al instante y permite que llore en su hombro, dejando que se desahogue antes de saber que le ocurrió.

**-Inu, búscale agua con azúcar corre!**

**-S-si…enseguida.**

**-Sango mi vida dime que te ocurre, por que estas así?...te paso algo en la calle, alguien te hizo algo?...respóndeme Kami!...**

**-Kagome!...Me duele tanto!...**

**-Sango por Kami…dime que te pasa, que te duele… donde te duele!**

**-Es, es…no lo comprendo por que!**

**- Cálmate primero, tomate el agua cuando estés tranquila me explicas, ahora tomate tu tiempo, respira profundo**…

Kagome miro a Inuyasha con cara atónita, si Sango no comprendía, Menos comprendía ella lo que ocurría. Minutos luego Sango logro conseguir un poco de calma y pidió a Inuyasha que las dejara solas.

**-Bien, Pero si pasa algo me avisas Kagome, estaré en mi oficina.**

**-Bien mi amor, te amo.**

Inuyasha algo confundido, y se dirigió silenciosamente a su oficina.

**-Sango, Quieres decirme lo que te ocurre?**

**-Kagome, no lo entiendo, es que creo que descubrí algo que no debía saber…que no quería saber.**

**-Que descubriste, que puede ser tan malo?**

**-Es acerca de mis padres Kagome…**

**-Pero Sango tus padres murieron cuando eras una niña, en un accidente en un avión.**

**-Eso es lo que temo!...Unos familiares de dos personas que iban en ese vuelo demandaron la aerolínea hace años, pero el caso fue cerrado sin haberse llevado a jucio, como si escondieran algo. Esas mismas personas vinieron a mi hace unas semanas, para que yo los defendiera en el caso, quieren respuestas, pero nunca se las han dado, escucharon que yo podía ser la abogada que ellos necesitan.**

**-Pero que tiene que ver todo eso con tus padres?**

**-Aquí es la parte extraña y difícil de comprender. Hoy fui al Centro de Investigaciones Aéreas, a buscar los datos del vuelo, lo esencial, entre esas cosas esta la lista de pasajeros, la fecha, la hora de salida, la hora de llegada, las coordenadas y un sin fin de cosas…**

**-Pero que tiene que ver todo esto?**

**-Pues que cuando revise la lista de pasajeros la primera vez, no vi el nombre de mis padres, y pensé que seria un error, así es que la revise tres veces mas, y no los vi, llame al centro de investigaciones y ellos tampoco encontraron sus nombres, como si ellos nunca se hubiesen ido de viaje, nunca pasaron por el aeropuerto, nunca compraron ticketes de avión, nunca hubo un tal viaje.**

**-Kami…estas segura Sango, de ser así donde estarán entonces, que ocurrió con ellos?**

Las lágrimas de Sango no tardaron en salir, y hacerla sentir como si fuese un papel que el viento se lleva.

**-Eso es lo que quisiera saber…por que me hicieron eso?...por que me abandonaron Kagome?**

**-Todo este tiempo pensando algo…**

**-No se que hacer amiga, no se que pensar…**

**-No puedo llevar este caso sabiendo eso…eso me destruirá!**

**-No digas eso!...es todo lo contrario, deberías llevar el caso, así puedes averiguar mas acerca de ese vuelo, ayudaras a las familias involucradas y así te quitaras muchas dudas de la cabeza, quizás sea un medio para saber que paso con tus padres.**

**-Pero eso no me dará las respuestas que quiero…por que lo hicieron?**

**-Como te dije antes eso lo puedes averiguar, si ya sabes que no se fueron en ese vuelo, entonces, sabes que tienes mas opciones para buscar y por alguna debes comenzar.**

**-Tienes razón…por favor Kagome, prométeme que no le dirás esto a nadie.**

**-Te lo prometo, soy una tumba, pero creo que hay una persona a la que se lo debes informar.**

**-No puedo hacerlo Kagome, no quiero que el se entere ahora, estoy muy vulnerable, comenzara a hacerme preguntas y voy a estallar y puedo hacer que se sienta mal, prefiero no hablarlo con el por ahora.**

**-Te comprendo, bueno entonces sabes que por mi no se entera, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras.**

**-Gracias Manita!...siempre has sido la familia que nunca tuve.**

**-Para que somos las hermanas, postizas pero hermanas!**

**-Te quiero!**

**-Yo también!...y sabes algo, se me ha ocurrido una idea!**

**-Dime…**

**-Bueno ya que la policía no da señales de lo que ocurrió con mi madre, creo que debo intervenir, y quiero investigar algunas cosas, sabes, se me hace muy extraño que siendo una de las familias mas importantes de todo Japón, la policía no intente averiguar quien esta detrás de todo, como si desearan que la familia desaparezca…es una suerte que no nos han atacado de nuevo, pero solo estoy esperando que lo hagan de nuevo, no creo que tarden, pero estaré preparada para su regreso, ya ocurrió una vez, no permitiré que ocurra dos veces!**

**-Así se habla…Estamos juntas en esto!**

Se abrazaron, y cada una se fue a su respectivo trabajo, Inuyasha aun seguía sin comprender, pero no consiguió saber nada por kagome, ella no le contó lo ocurrido, y le pido que por favor no hablaran de eso de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru esta con su padre en un restaurante hablando acerca de unos cambios para la empresa…entre ellos la entrada de un nuevo empleado.

**-Sabes es una persona de mucha confianza, es muy inteligente y es el mejor cuando de contratos de trata, siempre consigue las mejores ofertas y sigue la ética al pie de la letra.**

**-Bueno si es así, entonces, que mande le currículo, la solicitud y que pase por la oficina para hacerle las pruebas, sabes esas cosas de seguimiento.**

**-Te lo presentare esta noche, le pedí que viniera, no tarda, además de todo lo anterior es muy puntual.**

**-Parece ser un súper hombre!**

**-bueno se puede decir, realmente nunca lo he visto fallar cuando de negocios se trata, es muy cuidadoso con su trabajo, el dice que de un error se pueden arruinar muchas cosas por pequeño que sea.**

**-Y no se equivoca, por que crees que he luchado para mantener esta empresa en pie, cuando la comencé realmente estaba tan perdido que por lo menos 5 quejas al día recibía, luego decidí ponerme en la raya, por eso es que les exijo tanto.**

**-Hablando del rey del roma, mira donde esta llegando.**

Sesshoumaru señalo a un joven alto y esbelto, muy apuesto, con ojos de un marrón intenso que parecían negros y tenían un pequeño brillo, su musculosa figura y el cabello atado en una coleta, y una sonrisa despampanante.

**-Sesshoumaru amigo!...como estas!**

**-Jaken!...hace tiempo que no te veía, gracias por venir!...Te presento a mi padre, con el es tu cita de esta noche.**

**-Espero que sea de trabajo de lo contrario cambio el rumbo.**

**-Jajaja, tan bromista como siempre, como esta todo?...como esta tu familia?**

**-Pues bien, están tranquilos, después del accidente del avión, y la perdida de mi abuelo, pues estamos demandando para ver si así conseguimos alguna información de cómo ocurrió todo y porque no apareció el cuerpo.**

**-Al parecer no eres el único que hace eso, pero bueno eso te lo explico luego.**

**-Señor Youkai es un placer al fin conocerlo, la verdad es que usted es un ídolo para mi!**

**-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso y con tanto entusiasmo, bueno ya que estamos aquí, hablemos de ti. Que me puedes decir acerca de ti?**

**-Bueno señor Youkai soy un hombre de trabajo, familia, y amistades, soy muy aplicado con las cosas importantes, familia y trabajo básicamente, siempre he dicho que lo bueno de un buen negocio es quien lo firma, tengo mis creencias que puedo ser de mucha ayuda para las empresas.**

**-Si puede ser, tendría que ver que tal estas. Puedes pasar el lunes a primera hora por mi oficina, te daré una carta para que lleves a recursos humanos ellos se encargan del resto.**

**-Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, estaré allí sin falta y puntual!**

**-ya veremos…**

Así se pasaron la noche hablando riendo, recordando su infancia juntos y viendo que ya son hombres de bien y aun están como si fueran los mejores amigos.

Rin, Kagome, Sango y Tomishiu están en una tienda comprando algunas cosas para la noche, tenían una cena en el apartamento de Sango con sus respectivos novios cada una.

**-Que piensas de las uvas?**

**-Creo que serian buena idea, que tal una ensalada de lechuga romana, uvas, fresas y queso Filadelfia?**

**-Suena apetitoso.**

**-Y con que nos comemos eso?**

**-Pues desde un principio se dijo que seria pollo, pero es que no tengo anas de comer pollo, tengo un antojito de unas costillitas con miel al horno!**

**-Eso suena mejor que el plumífero.**

**-Pues eso comeremos.**

Cada una termino de elegir lo que compraría y pasaron luego por una tienda de accesorios, de ropa, de zapatos, el salón de belleza, y por ultimo, comieron un helado.

**-Vaya día!**

**-Si!...estoy exhausta!**

**-Guarden energías para la noche.**

**-No me lo digas a mí, yo estoy nueva.**

**-Aja, si Sesshoumaru no te hace ese masaje esta noche, se que su auto no durara mucho fuera del taller.**

**-Oh, vamos no soy tan agresiva, quizás no le hable en algunos dos meses.**

**-Si, como si lo soportaras!**

Todas rieron y se fueron directo a la casa de sango a arreglarse y terminar de organizar todo.

Un rato mas tarde están todos riéndose del golpe que se dio Sesshoumaru con la puerta de la cocina.

**-No es gracioso!...me duele la cabeza.**

**-Uy…mi bebe tiene dolor de cabeza, vamos a curarte.**

Rin y Sesshoumaru se fueron al estudio, Rin tomo una cajita de banditas y le puso una en el golpe…le dio un beso y luego lo beso en los labios.

**-Mi amor…creo que deberías detenerte…**

**-jeje…lo siento, ven vamos con los demás.**

**-hum…pero primero otro besito!**

**-Déjame pensarlo….esta bien!**

Se besaron por unos minutos y luego salieron abrazados.

Souta y Tomishiu ya se iban, se despidieron de todos y fueron a la casa de Tomishiu.

**-Linda…quiero decirte algo…**

**-Dime…**

**-Yo…**

* * *

**jeje que les parece...se que me quieren colgar viva porque me he tardado un poco para publicar...pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera...**

**gracias todas por seguirme!..muchos besotes!\**

**y seph...no me odies por ser bonita! **


	4. Una pesadilla que apenas comienza

5to. Cap

**- Souta mírame a los ojos…seria mas fácil así?**

**-Yo te amo!**

Tomishiu abrió los ojos como luna llena y se llevo la mano a la boca para no gritar de la emoción.

-**Souta!...mi amor!...es…es, que te digo tu!..**

**-Solo tienes que decir dos palabras.**

**-Bésame ya!**

**-No eran esas…pero esta bien!**

**-Solo bromeo…yo te amo Souta…no te lo había dicho porque temía de tu respuesta.**

**-Es difícil no amarte como eres…eres tan especial, diferente, hermosa…**

**-Ya bésame.**

El beso fue tan apasionado como el amor que sentían en ese momento, sus corazones brincaban de la emoción.

En el apartamento de Sesshoumaru.

-**Rin mi amor….apúrate ya va a comenzar la película.**

**-Es lo que odio del cable…no pueden esperar un chin más.**

**-No.**

**-Me das un chito?**

**-Eso no es una comida?**

**-No tontín es un besito!**

**-A si eso si te doy pero primero…**

Sesshoumaru si acerco a su oreja y con una voz suave y sensual que la hizo estremecerse le dijo:

-**Te amo con toda mi alma.**

**-Sessh…**

El la beso de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, fue tan intenso el beso que Rin casi se desploma sobre el.

-S**essh…em…la película, ya comenzó…**

Las mejillas de Rin estaban de un rojo intenso.

**-…**

**-Estas molesto?**

**-No.**

**-Y porque no dices nada?**

**-No me has preguntado nada Rin.**

**-Esta bien.**

Vieron la película algo incómodos, ambos se sentían como si el otro estuviera molesto, pero no dijeron nada.

-**Rin.**

**-Dime.**

**-Escuchaste algo?**

**-Si tu voz.**

**-No me refiero a la puerta.**

-**Esta cerrada con seguro mi amor.**

**-Creí escuchar que la abrieron.**

**-Ya te dije Qu…**

Algo cubrió la boca y la nariz de Rin y Sesshoumaru, haciendo que quedaran en un sueño profundo.

Son las 7 de la mañana del otro día, Inuyasha se ve preocupado marcando al celular de Sesshoumaru.

**-Hijo donde esta Sesshoumaru?**

**-Eso me pregunto, no llego anoche a la casa.**

**-Y no contesta el celular?**

**-No.**

**-Llamemos al apartamento a ver si se quedo ahí.**

**-Ya he llamado no contestan el teléfono.**

**-Y la oficina?**

**-Pase por allá anoche y no había nadie.**

**-Llamemos a la policía.**

Inuyasha le explico todo a la policía y pocos minutos después estaba la casa llena de patrullas y de aparatos de investigación.

**-Cuando fue la ultima ves que lo vio?**

**-Ayer en la oficina, me fui más temprano porque tenía que pasar por el bufete de abogados de Kagome Higurashi.**

**-No han vuelto a hablar después de esto?**

**-No, me extraña que no haya llegado a la casa, siento como que algo le ha pasado.**

**- Llamo a casa de sus amistados, conocidos, familiares?**

**-Si, nadie sabe nada.**

**-Bien, vamos a instalar el equipo, y llamaremos a la compañía de celulares para que registren cual fue la ultima llamada que el hizo, y rastrearemos su carro.**

**-Gracias…**

Inuyasha parecía algo desconcentrado con todo, pensó en llamar a kagome en el momento en que tomo su celular para marcar entro una llamada, uno de los agentes le dijo que no conteste hasta que ellos avisaran, así lo hizo.

-**Ya puedes contestar.**

**-Inuyasha habla…**

**-Inuyasha es Kagome..**

**-Hola Kag…**

**-No has visto a Rin?**

**-No…Q-que paso?**

**-No vino a casa anoche, me quede hasta tarde esperándola, y no contesta el celular y no contesta en el centro de fotografías!**

**-Cálmate Kagome…**

**-Que pasa Inuyasha?**

**-Es que Sesshoumaru tampoco ha venido a casa, estamos preocupados y alarmados…**

**-Pero…Oh Kami!**

**-Que, que?**

**-Es que anoche Rin me había llamado para decirme que iba a hacer una sección de fotos en el apartamento de Sesshoumaru, me dijo que era para una revista o algo así…**

**-Pero Sesshoumaru no esta en el apartamento, ya fueron detectives a revisar y esta vació, les di la llave..**

**-Inuyasha, presiento que obviamos algo!**

**-Vamos a pasar por el apartamento, así tu misma lo compruebas.**

**-Nos vemos allá, estoy cerca.**

**-Esta bien.**

Inuyasha cerro la llamada y salio lo mas rápido que pudo, pero antes los detectives le colocaron un rastreador y le pidieron que le colocara uno a Kagome también, también fueron con una patrulla de refuerzo, en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Una ves en el lugar, Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome que tenia lagrimas en los ojos imaginándose lo peor.

**-Kagome, no, no tienes que llorar, aun no sabemos que pasa, no te preocupes ellos tienen que estar bien.**

**-Acabo de hablar con sango y con miroku, me dijeron que no saben nada de ellos, pero que estarán alerta.**

**-Souta no sabe tampoco?**

**-No, ni mi padre ni Tomishiu…Kami Inu estoy tan preocupada!**

**-No te preocupes ellos están bien, ya veras solo será un pequeño susto.**

Entraron en el apartamento, encontraron la puerta sin llave, cuando Kagome paso por la puerta sintió una línea de frió recorrer su espalda.

**-Inu, mira esto..**

Inuyasha se acerco a la puerta y se fijo en la cerradura.

**-Parece que la forzaron, llamare a los investigadores**.

En minutos estaban llegando dos patrullas y hombres con equipos especiales.

**-Esta puerta fue violada, parece que quien lo hizo es muy experto, casi no se nota el daño, pero eso solo nos indica una cosa, es un secuestro.**

**-Nooo!**

**-Tenemos que dar la alerta, ustedes deben llamara a sus familiares mas cercanos y que vengan aquí…**

En un lugar oscuro, con un fuerte olor a humedad y ratas por todas partes se veían dos cuerpos, uno tirado en el suelo, y el otro atado de las manos, colgado.

**-Ya falta poco, la hora se acerca y ustedes van a pagar todo lo que me han hecho!**

En el apartamento de Sesshoumaru suena el teléfono.

**-Recuerda debes hablar por mas de 60 segundos para poder rastrear la llamada..**

**- Bueno?**

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Qu-quien me habla?**

**-No te preocupes por mi nombre, mejor preocuparte por tu hermano y la hija de Higurashi.**

**-Que es lo que quieres?**

**-No, la preguntas las hago yo!**

**-…**

**-Que es lo que tu quieres, y mas te vale que me respondas!**

**-Quiero romperte la cara desgraciado!**

**-Quien te dijo que soy hombre!**

Aquellas palabras helaron la sangre de Inuyasha, quien de inmediato penso en varios nombres.

**-Kikio!**

**-Vaya que es inteligente el lobito rabioso este!**

**-Te lo juro Kikio si algo le pasa a mi hermano, lo lamentaras hasta el día en que te mueras, maldita!**

**-Quieto…tu no estas en posición de amenazar!...quiero que hagas todo lo que te diga, sin dar un paso en falso, tengo gente vigilándote, se muy bien que esta conversación al escucha el FBI, así es que no me tientes Inuyasha, que no lo pensare dos veces antes de cortar la garganta de tu hermanito…O medio hermanito debería decir?...eso hace que solo lo quieras la mitad?..o del todo?**

**-Cállate maldita!**

**-Si me cayo no podrás recuperarlo!...NUNCA!...No quiero dinero, es lo primero, me interesa algo mas importante que el dinero…**

**-…**

**-Me interesan tu padre y el padre de la ramerita esta que tengo aquí con el zopenco de tu hermano, bastante gritona que es maldita!**

**-Noo!...Rin!**

**-Kagome cállate!**

**-Ahh veo que estas con la hermana de la ramera!**

**-Haré lo que digas pero no los lastimes!**

**-En el Centro comercial Sakura, a las 12:00 M, no vayas con nadie que no sean tu padre y el padre de Rin, te va a valer que hagas lo que digo…sino…ya sabes lo que le haré a la garganta de tu hermano!**

La llamada se cierra. Los detectives lograron rastrear de donde venia la llamada, esperaron hasta las 12 para enviar personas al lugar ya que ella no estaría allí.

Inuyasha llega al centro comercial con Toya y con Inutaisho, se paran justo en la fuente y miran a varios lugares, un hombre se les acerca, y les dice que no hagan el menor movimiento, que no intenten nada, o morirán en ese instante.

Los llevaron a un furgón, los subieron y se marcharon a toda velocidad.

**-Que Kami nos proteja y los proteja a ellos!**

**-Tranquilos no va a pasar nada, lo siento!**

**-Cállense!**

**-Venda sus ojos!**

La policía llega a un almacén que parece estar desierto, ven una puerta entre abierta y se acerca sigilosamente.

**-Revisen por atrás, asegúrense de que no haya nadie.**

Uno de los policías va a la parte de atrás y no ve nada, de repente siente un golpe y cae desmayado.

Entran al lugar y ven que todo esta vació, escuchan un fuerte golpe.

Todo esta oscuro.

Rin y Sesshoumaru escuchaban todo lo que pasaba, pero estaban inmóviles, Rin intento sacar su mano del aro que la agarraba, sin éxito alguno, sin embargo Sesshoumaru había pensado en algo para zafarse de la soga, le pidió a Rin que son su boca tratara de abrir su camisa, Tardo varios minutos luchando contra los botones hasta que por fin logro abrirlos, Sesshoumaru le indico un pequeño cinturón cerca de su pantalón, le dijo que lo estire hasta que escuche que algo se desprende, así lo hizo Rin, al ver una pequeña navaja que salía, la tomo con la boca y la puso en la mano a sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru con mucha agilidad y rapidez logro cortar la soga y liberar sus manos, corrió a ayudar a su amada, quien no tardo en abrazarlo y llorar de la emoción de verde libre, corrieron a la entrada, y no escucharon nada, así es que salieron del lugar rápidamente, al llegar afuera se encontraron con los detectives desmayados, algunos heridos, y otros muertos, Rin tapo su cara horrorizada de aquella escena.

**-Vamos pequeña, tenemos que salir de aquí…**

**-Pero Sessh, tu hermano, nuestros padres, deben estar llegando aquí, si no nos encuentran los mataran!**

**-Tienes razón, tengo un plan, vamos…**

**-No quiero regresar allí!**

**-Debemos hacerlo mi amor!...por nuestras familias debemos hacerlo.**

Regresaron tan pronto como pudieron, pero chocaron con uno de los guardias de Kikio.

Sesshoumaru se apresuro a atacarlo, cuanto este le detuvo la mano al instante, en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo de manera seca.

**-Rin!**

**-Kami!...nunca mas volveré a hacer eso!**

**-vamos…tenemos que esconderlo!**

Se apresuraron a taparlo con unas tablas viejas que habían allí, y corrieron al cuarto donde estaban anteriormente, Sesshoumaru le pidió a Rin que le atara las manos pero esta vez con un nudo que el pudiera quitarse fácilmente, y ella se coloco los aros de forma que se podrían abrir.

Justo en ese momento llega Kikio con sus guardaespaldas arrastrando a Inuyasha, Inutaisho y toyah.

Rin y sesshoumaru cerraron sus ojos, como si no tuvieran fuerzas, Kikio se acerco y le pego una cachetada a Sesshoumaru y luego a Rin, Ambos se exaltaron, Kikio se fijo en la camisa de Sesshoumaru abierta.

**-Vaya, vaya!...si estos aventureros querían escapar!**

**-Eres una zorra!**

**-Tranquilo, a mi me tienes respeto, o por lo menos respeta tu vida y la de tus familiares!**

**-…**

Rin lloraba sin detenerse.

**-Y tu maldita deja de lloriquear, pareces una chiquilla!**

**-…Por que haces esto!**

**-Porque los odio por eso!...y todos van a morir en este instante!**

Sesshoumaru miro a Rin a los ojos, y rápidamente Rin leyó en su mirada, un Te amo, solo sintió como una lagrima corría por su mejilla…

* * *

**Hey!..eh!..no me manten!...es que no habia tenido tiempo para publicar, bueno ya este es el quinto!...espero que les guste...por fis dejen sus reviews...asi puedo saber que arreglar y no...  
gracias por seguirme! y por esperarme!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 6

Kikio saco una navaja tan afilada que solo verla cortaba, agarro a Sesshoumaru por el cabello para que levantara la cabeza, la pego al cuello de Sesshoumaru y justo cuando iba a dar el tajazo, sintió un intenso dolor en la nuca, soltó la navaja cayendo de rodillas, sesshoumaru la pateo y cayo desplomada en el suelo..

Rin soltó sus manos nuevamente y ayudo a Sesshoumaru a pararse, entraron los franco tiradores junto con un agente de la policía.

**-Están todos bien?  
-Estamos bien, pero ella esta muerta?  
-No solo esta desmayada, tiene mucho que responder antes de morir, vengan con nosotros los sacaremos de aquí.  
-Mi amor estas bien?  
-No, no lo estaré hasta que no sepa porque lo hizo, estoy segura de que ella tiene algo que ver con la muerte de mi madre. Donde están Inuyasha y mi papa y tu papa?  
-Ya los están sacando, vamos.  
-No te preocupes mi vida, vamos a descubrir todo esto ya tenemos a Kikio, solo necesitamos a la mente maestra de todo.  
-Mente maestra?  
-Si, conozco a Kikio , no es tan inteligente como para planear algo así sola, se que tiene que haber alguien mas detrás de todo esto.  
-Ya veo, entonces aun estamos en peligro..  
-Si así es.**

Luego de dar su declaración, fueron a casa de Inutaisho y allí se reunieron todos.

**-Voy a vender el apartamento.  
-Que pero por que?**

**-Porque estoy casi seguro de que ella no trabajo sola, ella no es tan inteligente para hacer algo tan perfecto!, estuvo tan cerca de cortar mi garganta estuvo tan cerca de que todo saliera perfecto!  
-Tienes razón, no es seguro, deberíamos tener mas cuidado.  
-vamos a comprar los celulares con GPS, por lo menos así podremos saber mas rápido donde están.  
-Es verdad, es lo mejor.  
-Padre debo hablar contigo, pero mas tarde.  
-Ya debemos irnos a la casa, necesito descansar, me duele todo le cuerpo.**

Una ves que los Higurashi se marcharon, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru decidieron hablar con su padre y enfrentarlo.

**-Papa, sabemos que ya tienen a nuestras supuestas esposas elegidas, pero la verdad es que no nos vamos a casar si es de esa forma, tu mas que nadie debes saber lo que se siente casarte con la persona que amas, y así lo queremos nosotros, no nos obligues porque todo va a salir mal.  
-Lo siento esto no es un tema discutir, ya el padre de ellas y yo lo discutimos todo, y creo que es lo mejor para ustedes y para la empresa.  
-A que te refieres con que es lo mejor para la empresa?  
-Bueno va a ser un matrimonio mediante el cual vamos a unir las dos empresas, y así podremos mejorar el funcionamiento, pero va a ser un contrato con separación de bienes, no tienen que preocuparse, en caso de un divorcio que se que no va pasar, todo se quedara tal y como esta, no perdemos nada, ni ellos tampoco.  
-Y se puede saber quienes son las supuestas esposas?!  
-Pues eso no puedo decirlo aun, pero habrá una reunión el lunes en la mañana en la que ya sabrán quienes son, no se preocupen, son las personas perfectas para ustedes, lo se.  
-Yo iré a esa reunión, pero bajo ningún concepto acepto el matrimonio, lo siento, es mi ultima palabra.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Sesshoumaru papa, no estamos en el renacimiento, ya eso no se usa!**

En la casa de los Higurashi la situación era un poco mas incomoda.

**-Rin, Kagome, Souta, el lunes vamos a una reunión muy importante en la empresa Youkai, quiero que se comporten a la altura, no quiero escándalos, tengo suficiente con lo todo lo que a pasado, espero quedar claro.  
-Una reunión? Pero de que hablas? Nosotros no tenemos negocios con ellos, no que yo me haya enterado.  
-Es cierto, yo reviso todos los contratos y nunca he visto uno, y tampoco estoy informada de nada.  
-Yo se de que se trata todo, es acerca de los matrimonios verdad, van a unir las dos empresas con matrimonios.  
-Oh no!, eso si que no! Yo no voy a ser un medio para hacer un estupido contrato!  
-Bueno ya hable, el lunes en la reunión ustedes hablaran entonces.  
-Que bien, a nosotros nos meten al medio como si no tuviéramos derechos!  
-Los tienen si, pero en este momento yo soy su padre, y ustedes viven bajo mi techo y hacen lo que yo les diga, sin mencionar que soy su jefe también, y que deben asistir a todos los eventos de la empresa, y no hablo mas. Buenas noches.**

Toya se marcho a su habitación, Rin y Kagome solo se miraron temiendo lo peor, ya se imaginaban lo que ocurriría en esa reunión, Souta en cambio estaba tranquilo.

**-Y tu no te molestas por nada de lo que sucede aquí?  
-Pues la verdad no, no hay poder en el mundo que me haga casarme con otra mujer que no sea Tomishiu, y ustedes deberían dejar de preocuparse y hacer lo mismo que yo.  
-Y que es eso que haces entonces?  
-Me opongo, tengo una cuenta de ahorros fuera de la empresa que tiene suficiente dinero para vivir como me de la gana, no necesito esto, no necesito un matrimonio arreglado, y no necesito trabajar para mi padre cuando se que puedo hacer lo mismo en otro lugar o hasta mi propia empresa, papa sabe que yo no lo voy a dudar, por eso no me pone mucho el tema, pero yo sabia que algo tenia que ver con Inutaisho, me lo imagine desde las extrañas reuniones que tenían, como es posible que dos oponentes en los negocios estén tan cómodos juntos?  
-Tienes razón, el centro fotográfico esta a mi nombre, y el Bufete de abogados esta a nombre de Kagome, de igual manera no quedaríamos desempleadas.  
-Lo ven?  
-Solo esperemos que sea algo bueno lo que resulte de todo, voy a llamar a Sessh.  
-Me pones a Inuyasha cuando termines de hablar.  
-Ok  
**  
Rin no tarde en decirle a Sesshoumaru lo que su padre le dijo, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero sobre todo estaban tranquilos.

**-Mi padre nunca me dijo con quien era la reunión, ahora entiendo porque lo hizo, el sabe que si yo me entero que es un contrato con tu padre me voy a oponer.  
-Y porque te opondrías a eso? Después de todo solo buscan lo mejor para ambas empresas, no crees que es preferible que sea con mi padre a que sea con un extraño? Después de todo, la empresa tiene tanto éxito como la de ustedes. O no?  
-En eso tienes razón Rin, pero recuerda que nuestros padres eran los mayores oponentes en cuanto a negocios se trata, lo sabes porque aunque sean amigos de toda la vida, tienen formas muy distintas de pensar, y estoy casi seguro de que si ese contrato por matrimonio se lleva a cabo, todo se va a complicar!  
-Por que tiene que complicarse Sesshoumaru? No crees que es lo mejor? Nos van a emparejar y así no tendremos que seguir escondiéndonos!  
-Estas segura de que emparejen a los correctos? Por que yo lo dudo, mi padre siempre me habla de lo buena que es Kagome, como si quisiera que yo la viera con otros ojos. Inuyasha siempre se irrita cuando eso pasa.  
Pero de igual manera no crees que la empresa sea lo suficientemente buena como la tuya!  
-Rin estas entendiendo todo mal..  
-No Sesshoumaru, estoy entendiendo perfectamente! Mejor hablamos el lunes en la reunión en un ambiente totalmente de trabajo!  
-Rin…Rin?  
**  
se cerro la llamada. Sesshoumaru solo se agarro la cabeza pensando en lo que había dicho.

**-Rin que paso? Por que no me pusiste a Inuyasha?**

**-Si quieres hablar con el mejor llámalo tu, yo no quiero habla con Sesshoumaru en este momento.  
-No se que se traigan ustedes pero yo no me meto en eso.**

Kagome llamo a Inuyasha, teniendo una respuesta totalmente diferente a la que le dieron a Rin, Inuyasha estaba ansioso por que llegara el lunes para cantar victoria. Kagome por otro lado aun estaba preocupada, no sabía que ocurriría en esa reunión, pero tampoco se lo imaginaba.

**-Bebe, me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana, te amo..  
-Yo también mi amor, sueña con los angelitos y conmigo a tu lado.  
-Buenas noches.**

Kagome se quedo pensativa un momento, luego se fue a la sala con Souta.

**-Souta que vas a hacer con Tomishiu? Sabes que ella no aunque es parte de la familia, no esta relacionada directamente con la empresa, lo que quiere decir que no tenemos certeza de con quien..  
-No me importa Kagome, yo solo se que la amo y no pienso dejarla por nada del mundo, mi padre tendrá que conformarse con eso, de lo contrario renuncio a todo y me voy con ella, y hago mi vida feliz.  
-Sabes que es importante para papa, sabes que el lo hace por un buen motivo..  
-Kagome papa no necesita hacer ese contrato! El tiene todo lo que necesita en la empresa, y con nosotros, que mas quiere?  
-Ya hablaste con Tomishiu al respecto?  
-Si ella lo sabe esta tan asustada como ustedes, lo que menos quiere es que su tío la vea como una intrusa, trata de estar lo mas lejos posible de Inutaisho.  
**  
Aunque Souta hablaba con seguridad, en su rostro se veía algo de preocupación, nada era seguro es ese momento, ni su familia, ni su trabajo, ni nada, solo le quedaba esperar.

En la casa de Miroku, Sango preparaba un baño relajante y Miroku la observaba con ojos de lobo cazador.

**-Eres hermosa..  
-Lo soy? Tu eres un amor.  
-Lo se!  
-Hum, cuanta modestia en el ambiente.  
-Te amo, tu y yo nos vamos a casar.  
-Si? Y cuando será eso?  
-Tan pronto me digas que si.  
**  
Miroku saco una cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo y se arrodillo frente a Sango.

**-Sango, Quieres ser mi esposa?  
-Miroku!! Digo Si!!  
-Si?  
-Si!!  
-Te amo!  
-Bésame!  
**  
Se besaron apasionadamente, Miroku la miro a los ojos, y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

**-Miroku mi amor, déjame respirar, estoy tan emocionada como tu, pero no quiero asfixiarte.  
-Lo siento, es que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo! Eres perfecta, eres mi vida! Te amo!**

**-Yo también mi amor..ya esta listo, podemos entrar**.

Miroku se desvistió y entro después que Sango.

**-Tienes el cuerpo de un sueño mi vida.  
-Tu no te quedas atrás.  
-Miroku cuando supiste que soy la mujer que quieres para el resto de tu vida?**

**-Recuerdas el día que te enteraste de lo que paso con el vuelo de tus padres?  
-Si, lo recuerdo.  
-Te vi tan triste que mi corazón se hizo trizas en ese momento, no sabia como darte consuelo, pero solo podía brindarte mi apoyo.  
-Si pero que tiene eso que ver con que te quieras casar conmigo?  
-Bueno, luego de eso salimos a cenar, cumplíamos mes de novios, y cuando te vi tan radiante en tu vestido, y con el cabello suelto, recuerdo que en tu rostro había un pequeño tono de tristeza, pero cuando te pedí que te mudaras conmigo estabas tan feliz que solo pude enamorarme más de ti. Me has hecho el hombre mas dichoso del mundo, y desde que vivimos juntos no veo ese tono gris en tus ojos, solo veo brillo, y emoción y me siento orgulloso de ser yo quien lo provoque, y siento que si viviendo conmigo eres tan feliz, porque no casarnos de una vez? Tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo, porque yo no pretendo dejarte ir, y además, nadie cocina como tu.  
-Mi vida, sabes que estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero tienes razón desde que vivimos juntos estoy mas feliz, no me siento sola, y te tengo mas tiempo conmigo y además nadie nunca supo esperar por mi como tu lo has hecho Miroku, se que es difícil para ti, porque vivir con una mujer y dormir junto a ella pero no tener relaciones es algo difícil, si para mi lo es que soy mujer, no me imagino lo que será para ti, por eso mi amor, pienso agradecerte de una manera muy especial.  
-No tienes que hacer nada Sango, comprendo que quieres estar segura antes de hacer algo tan importante como eso, y por eso es que no te he presionado, porque te amo, y se que después de la boda vas a ser mía en cuerpo y alma, y nos vamos a hacer viejitos juntos.  
-Quieres tener bebes?  
-Sango ay algo que aun no te he dicho, y se que será algo difícil para ti y si quieres puedes irte en este mismo momento comprende porque lo haces.  
-Que tienes que decirme que amerita que me vaya?  
-Sango yo soy estéril, no puedo tener hijos, lo siento.**

Sango se quedo petrificada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, bajo la cabeza y se echo agua en la cara para que Miroku no lo notara.

**-Sango dime algo por favor.  
-Te amo..  
-Sango, estas llorando, no llores por favor, me siento peor si te veo así, se que quieres tener bebes, pero podemos adoptar todos los bebes que quieras, no pienso privarte de sentirte como una madre, pero si me quieres dejar te comprendo.  
-Te amo Miroku es todo lo que tengo para decirte, no te voy a dejar porque no me puedes dar hijos propios, tu mismo lo has dicho, podemos adoptarlos, yo te amo y no pienso alejarme de ti, se que no soportare un día sin ti.  
-Sango estas segura de lo que haces? Sabes que eso no cambia.  
-Lo se mi amor, pero no por eso te voy a dejar, por lo menos me ahorras el estrés de que me siento gorda y fea, haha.  
-Veo que aun conservas tu humor.  
-Mi vida, te amo es todo lo que te voy a decir y ya no hablemos mas por ahora. Creo que deberías fijarte más en otra cosa.  
-En que?  
-Bueno mira hacia abajo.  
-Lo siento es que, ya sabes, eres espectacular.**

Sango se sentó sobre el, y comenzó a besarlo de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, Miroku sorprendido, pero seguía besando a Sango de la misma manera comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo bajo el agua, subía sus manos por su espalda, y la hacia suspirar, la sentía temblar sobre el, se separo un instante, en el que Sango tomo un gran bocado de aire y soltó un largo suspiro, lo miro con las mejillas coloradas y la piel erizada, sentía algo que nunca había experimentado.

**-Te amo.  
-Sango deberíamos detenernos.  
-No, sigue besándome.**

Miroku la beso nuevamente, esta vez, sus manos se atrevieron a tocar su pecho haciendo que Sango se exaltara un poco, pero continuo disfrutando de las manos de su prometido tocando su cuerpo. Miroku la miro y se puso de pie, salio de la bañera y cargo a Sango y la llevo a la cama y la acomodo con cuidado, la miro a los ojos pidiendo su aprobación, Sango lo agarro por el cuello y pego a su cuerpo.  
**  
-Mi amor, estas segura?  
-Te amo, quiero ser tuya**.

Miroku sonrió y bajo hasta sus pies, comenzó a besarla y a acariciar sus piernas, iba haciendo un camino de besos, se detuvo en sus pechos, los miro y sonrió, Sango estaba roja hasta las orejas.

**-Eres hermosa!  
**  
Comenzó a acariciarla con su mano, sentía su piel como seda, comenzó a besar su cuello y luego fue bajando hasta sus senos, y comenzó a brindarle todo le placer que se merecía. Sango suspiraba y gemía, era la primera vez que sentía tan rico placer. Miroku se detuvo y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos por su abdomen hasta su entre piernas, al llegar allí, se quedo mirándola fijo, como niño con un dulce apunto de comérselo.

**-No me mires!  
-Eres bella mi vida.  
-Es que es vergonzoso.  
-Shh! Déjame hacerte feliz.**

Miroku comenzó a besarla, luego comenzó a pasar su lengua por su clítoris, la hacia temblar de placer, la sentía tensa, pero a la vez calmada, continuo acariciando su clítoris con su lengua, introdujo un poco su lengua haciendo que Sango se encorvara al sentirlo dentro, ella acariciaba su cabello y lo halaba, lo pegaba, estaba al borde del orgasmo, Miroku comenzó a jugar con su Clítoris de nuevo haciendo que Sango llegara a donde el quería, la sentía temblar y apretar los puños, junto sus piernas pero Miroku continuaba dándole placer, estaba gozando del dulce fruto de su amor, se detuvo y subió a su altura, comenzó a besarla nuevamente, Sango agarro su miembro y trato de hacer lo mismo que Miroku pero este no lo permitió.

**-Sango no tienes que hacerlo.  
-Quiero hacerlo.  
-No quiero que lo hagas, quiero que disfrutes de todo, quiero hacerte el amor.  
-Esta bien.  
**  
Miroku sonrió y la beso apasionadamente, se coloco entre sus piernas, la miro buscando su aprobación.

**- Mi amor, se gentil, eres muy grande y es mi primera vez.  
-E-eres virgen?  
-Si.  
**  
Miroku sintió que estaba en el cielo, comenzó a hacer presión pero sango sentía mucho dolor, la beso para distraerla, continuo haciendo presión mas despacio, sango no soportaba, y le clavo las uñas en la espalda, Miroku quiso gritar pero se contuvo, se detuvo de su movimiento y la miro.

**-Sango te duele mucho?**

Sango con lagrimas en los ojos asintió y se tapo la cara con una almohada. Miroku le quito la almohada.

**-Sango, si te duele por que no me lo dijiste? Me puedo detener si lo deseas.  
-Es que quiero ser tuya.  
-Y yo quiero que seas mía, pero no quiero lastimarte. Ven aquí.**

Miroku se acostó a su lado en la cama, y al abrazo, Sango estaba tan avergonzada que no fue capaz de decir palabra, Miroku la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Mi amor por que lloras?  
-Lo arruine todo, quería que fuera perfecto.  
-No no llores por eso, es perfecto así como es. No pienso hacerte daño, lo haremos cuando estés mas preparada.  
-Pero yo quiero que sea ahora.  
-Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?  
-Si.  
**  
Miroku la beso apasionadamente, ya su cuerpo le reclamaba lo que esperaba, se coloco sobre ella, y la beso, comenzó la acción de nuevo, noto que sango estaba muy tensa y le hablo al oído.

**-Mi vida te amo, relájate, respira profundo, mírame a los ojos**.

Sango comenzó a relajarse, quedo atrapada en la mirada de Miroku quien le seguía susurrando al oído. Logro relajarse completamente, Miroku sintió cierta resistencia, al pasarla, Vio dos lagrimas salir de los ojos de su amada, se detuvo un momento.

**-Estas bien?  
-Si, continúa.  
-Me dices si te molesta**.

La beso apasionada, y comenzó a hacerle el amor muy despacio, fue aumentando, y conforme aumentaba Sango gemía y lo apretaba mas.

**-Arrgg! Eres maravillosa.  
-Miroku! AHH!!  
-Te amo, te amo!**

Miroku comenzó a moverse con mas energía, Sango no sabia que hacer con sus manos, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Miroku y a acariciar su lacia cabellera, con cada envestida de Miroku ella halaba su cabello con mas fuerza. Le faltaba poco para llegar, la sintió apretarlo en su interior, sentía sus contracciones, la escuchaba gemir mas fuerte hasta gritar y halar su cabello con tanta fuerza que el mismo grito también.

**-Ah! Sango!  
-Mirokuuu!!**

Miroku llego en ese momento, dejando toda su esencia dentro de Sango, Sango sentía algo tibio dentro de ella, pero era placentero, Miroku se detuvo y se apoyo en su hombro, le dio incontables besos en el cuello y el hombro, luego la miro a los ojos, la veía agitada aun, con un brillo intenso en sus ojos, la beso apasionada mente y se acomodo a su lado, ella se coloco de frente a el, y se cubrió con la sabana, Miroku se la quito.

**-No te cubras, eres hermosa.  
-Miroku eso es sangre?  
-Te lastime demasiado?  
-Estoy bien mi vida, eso es normal, hoy fue mi primera vez, y fue con el hombre que amo.**

**  
**

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Cap, es algo corto, pero es que hace mcuho ya que no publicaba porque estaba algo asi como blokeada con esta historia, pero ya pude seguir. gracias a todas!

Att: clo!


End file.
